Their Broken Reflection's
by kuu.mochizuki.3
Summary: What if things were different from the start for Haruhi?, how would that change the the host club?, who are Ryoji "Ranka" and Haruhi Fujioka really?, possible Tamaki, Kyoya and twins bashing, Haruhi-X-oc-Bermuda, Mori-X-oc, Ryoji-X-oc, Honey-X-Reiko, Nekozawa-X-Chrome from Katekyo hitman Reborn, Rewrite of the original Her Life. AU.
1. Chapter 1

I'm Disabled so there are going to be mistakes.

Ouran High School Host Club-X-Katekyo hitman reborn-X-slight-assassin's creed-X-multiple-crossover's

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, Katekyo hitman reborn, assassin's creed or any of the characters, places, or items within it. The only thing that I own is my own ideas and OC's and nothing else. I also do not own the crossovers in the story as well. All rights go to the original owner.

Remember this is fanfiction the only limit is your ambition.

"Talking"

'Thinking or thought's'

_"Talking on the phone"_

_Words on paper_

_Memories or flashback's_

**Sadistic**

**place/time and time-skips**

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

I am looking for a active or at least a semi-active Bata for my stories as well as for any future one's, please let me know if your interested.

**On with the story**

* * *

-place Unknown -time Unknown-

-No ones pov-

A small pack of three hooded figures wearing white traveling at high speeds across the rooftop's fleeing from the scene of their lasted job, they only stop once they are far away in a safe location, the rain is coming down hard but none of the figures pay any mind to the falling water.

Even as two of the figures kneel before the first one heads bowed in respect to their mission leader, who regards them with level yet calm glowing amber eyes from under their hood before speaking calmly in Italian "take this mission report and these two letters to the Mentor, and inform her that should she need my skills again, then she only needs to word, you did very well on your third mission although you still need to improve find another who can help you train, cause i am going home".

They salute their mission leader before going to Italy base for the Order to inform the Mentor that the extra help she had needed has returned home, looking up at the night sky filed with storm clouds 'guess i had better get going before the planes are grounded due to the storm' with those thoughts in mind the hooded figure heads towards the airport.

Due to a well learn survival instinct the airport security, all to happily ignores the fact they just allowed a heavily armed and deadly assassin, onto a plane with defenseless normal people.

* * *

-place japan time 3:33am-

The house is silent besides for the sound of steady breathing of her Father and Aleu while they sleep, so Haruhi is silent while she walks to her room intent on removing her robes as well as the blank porcelain wolf mask that hides her face while she is doing any jobs for the Order.

To tired from the long plane ride home, Haruhi doesn't bother taking a hot shower or drying her wet hair off from the rain, she just goes to sleep after putting on a shirt and shorts, knowing she well need to get up in a few hours to get for school.

Upon waking up three and a half hours later she regrets deciding to go to high school, instead of just skipping it and heading right to law school, her whole body hurts, her head is pounding painfully Haruhi wants so badly to stay in bed and sleep off her fever, but she has already missed to many days of school due to her illness.

And if she miss's anymore days she would has to repeat the year, and she doesn't have time to waste on repeating years of school, so painfully yet slowly she gets out of bed to get ready for the day, taking a shower, getting dressed, eating some breakfast then taking her medicine and some cold medicine.

Haruhi waves goodbye to her still half asleep father and somewhat awake Aleu on her way out the door, she goes about her school day as she always does ignoring the annoying rich brats, eating left over dinner under a tree, and after school is used for continuing her search for the perfect studying place.

But like always the library, is still to fucking irritating due to no actually studying instead of gossiping like rich old maids, staring at the door to music room year three she wonders if it well be worth the trouble that her instincts are informing her of, using eagle vision her brown eyes turn gold as she views six figures standing near each other and another figure in another room nearby possibly another club or something.

That lone figure is the shining blue of an ally, two of the six figures are also allies, three of them are white so ether an undecided or harmless, while the final one is a blazing red an enemy, letting eagle vision fade away Haruhi takes a breath before opening the door, a gale of rose petals fly past her as she walks into the room.

The scent of heavy perfume is the first thing she smells as six male say unison "welcome princess to the Host Club" the door shuts behind her back, and Haruhi starts wondering what kind of high has a host club is the headmaster out of his mind?, she is pulled away from the door by a blonde that's WAY to close to her face for Haruhi's liking.

As he starts to talk a mile a minute to her about well herself and how she so poor, awesome and a lot of other bullshit she could care less for etc etc.

Haruhi counts to 100 in her head so she doesn't kill the annoying blonde pervert still infront of her face, who has yet to stop talking once "your a hero! to all poor people Fujioka, long live the poor" then when she try's to leave once more.

Only to be pulled back by a small blonde child!? holding a pink stuffed bunny in his arms, while he is saying in a very happy tone of voice "wow Haru-Chan! you're like a super-hero or something".

She cough's a few times before staring at the small blonde with worry her tone gentle "bambino why are you here with male courtesan's?, not even the red light district's or the brothels where courtesan's make their money allow children to help, in fact the lady's of the night and their Madame's would kill any who try's to introduce a child into their line of work, that goes double for the brothels all over Italy".

Haruhi lifts the small blondes chin making him look into her glowing amber eyes "tell me bambino which of the men here is leader?, shall i burn your contract to this high school brothel on your behalf? free you?" he steps back calmly out of her reach as he smiles slightly "Haruhi i am 17 and we don't have sex with our guests..., we entertain them and treat them like ladies, but thank you for your concern about my well being".

Tilting her head to the side curiousily "i see... well the offer still stands for me to burn your contract, what is your name?" the blonde grins at her happily "my name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka you can call me honey, and this is my cousin his name is Takashi Morinozuka, you can call him Mori" Honey walks over to a tall young man with short spiky black hair and a calming aura.

The annoying blonde from earlier appears in front of Haruhi taking her hand into his own as he leans his face Way to close to her own again as he says way to happily "So which type of guy are you into?, the cool type?, the little devil type?, the wild type?, boy Lolita type?, or you into a guy like me?".

He takes her chin into his hand, and gets even closer to her face then the last time, their noses almost touching "I was just looking for a quiet place to study!, i have no interest in any type of courtesan!" she states hoarsely as Haruhi starts to back away from him.

As she try's and fails to open the door again Haruhi starts coughing harshly into her hand, then soon enough the room around her starts to spin wildly, gravity takes over, a load crash sounds, pain and the scent of blood, the feeling of a pair of strong arms lifting a barely awake Haruhi into a bridal style carry, as the familiar aura of canine youkai and a sense of safety fills her sense's as she finally black's out from her fever.

A pained groan leaves Haruhi as she wakes up, but when she try's to sit up right, only to be stopped by a strong yet gentle hands on her shoulder's and a serious yet soothing voice saying "don't Haru-chan, you have a high fever and you hurt your self, when you crashed into the vase and passed out" slowly opening her eyes to look at the one who stopped her and Haruhi finds Honey and Mori looking at her with worry.

Honey hands her a piece of closed paper "here Haru-chan Kyoya the clubs vice president, wanted you to read this when you woke up, its what you have to pay for the vase you crashed into earlier, there are instructions in there too" he smile's sadly as he says the last part.

Opening the note reading calmly a few times to make sure she doesn't miss any hidden threats or possible loopholes, Haruhi groans in a pained manner upon finding that she now has to pay the host club $8.000.000 dollars.

And to pay off her new found debt, she has to become the host clubs DOG!, and oh joy she starts tomorrow!, Mori and Honey look amused when she try's to burn the note with her eye's instead of using her sky flames, then soon enough Honey says firmly "Haru-chan me and Takashi will give you a ride home, and help explain this to your father right Takashi?".

Mori nods his head and says "yeah" and no sooner have the two of them decided that their helping her, does Haruhi find herself safely in Mori's arms again, as she is kinda unwillingly taken to their car before she can even say no, and all she can think is 'FUCK DAD'S GONNA KILL ME!' as she carried out of the building.

Unknown to the pair of amused glowing indigo eyes watching these events take place from the safety of the shadows.

* * *

Upon arriving home the front door, it opens by it's own accord, and Haruhi is forced to reach out her hand to catch the poisoned knife hurtling towards Mori's jugular.

Something large rush's past Haruhi and then she hears a load thump and growling, sighing tiredly while pinching the bridge of her nose in annoyance, as she say firmly "DAD!, ALEU!, these two nice inu warriors are a part of my new club, they are here because I past out after school so they were kind enough to bring me home, and we need to talk NOW, so Dad put your knife's away now and Aleu get OFF of Honey now" her father looks at Haruhi strangely but he does as he was told, and so does her soul partner Aleu Haruhi motions for the now nervous Honey and Mori to follow her inside.

She leaves to go make some tea and while Dad, Aleu were sitting at one end of the table, with Mori and Honey were sitting at the other end "ok I'm back with the tea" calmly sitting down between Dad and Mori while giving them each a tea.

After dad has finished his tea only then does Haruhi give him the note she got from Kyoya, Ryoji jumps to his feet the note in his hand burs into nothing due to his storm flames, as an enraged hiss leaves the older man "i will kill them all for making my daughter into a DOG just for a mere 8.000.000 dollars!".

Taking note of his inu youkai guests he adds quickly "and I mean no offence to ether of you Mori-kun Honey-kun, **~~now then Haruhi be a good girl, while your father goes hunting for that human trash~~,** please Honey-kun Mori-kun look after her awhile I am gone" all Mori and Honey can do is sweat drop at the older man's actions, and however before Ryoji can make out of the front door.

Haruhi grabs him from under his shoulder's and locks her hands against the back of his neck, thus keeping him in place her tone is serious "NO you well NOT kill those damn human boys, just because they made me their lap dog they don't even know that i am a female they think that I'm a male".

Noting that Ryoji looks ready to say something stupid Haruhi cuts him off first "and before you even ask me, there IS NO WAY I am asking HIM for the money, this is MY debt and my problem, so i'll fix it myself, so don't make it harder for me by getting yourself hurt or worse getting yourself killed".

The fight leaves Ryoji as he sighs, nodding his head at her in defeat while he states calmly "fine.. ok I will let you do it your way, BUT if you don't pay off your debt by the end of your first year at school, then... let's just say we do things my way, and you have to inform HIM of this new debt of yours before your 16th birthday in February, and that's the only deal you'll get from me Haruhi" she smile's brightly at him then lets Ryoji go, they head back to the table to talk more with Mori and Honey.

Haruhi is in the kitchen making dinner while the others are still in the living room talking, Honey and Mori share a look before the small blonde looks at the odd man who is Haruhi's father, as the inu states calmly yet curiously "you know for humans you and Haru-Chan are really strange, how come you both knew Takashi and i were inu youkai?".

Ryoji smirks at the curious young dog, rolling up his long left sleeve thus revealing a crimson moon marking on his shoulder "i have been a member of the Crimson Clan since i was seven years old, and even though i was the first human to become the personal assassin to our king, after i got fatally injured saving my teams lives during a job our king gave me two choices".

He looks pained as he continues "be turned into a youkai of my choice without my wife following suit due to her not wanting to be one even to save her own life, or leave both the Order as well as my Clan behind to live among normal humans with my human wife..." he trails off gazing at his late wife's picture.

"I am still a member of my clan i just wish things had been different..., Kotoko died when Haruhi was very young around five or so, Iori found me trying not to cry while i was signing paperwork to cremate Kotoko's body Haruhi can tell you herself where she was during this eventful time, but after i was finished with the paperwork our king brought me to another room and simply held me close while i broke down, said i wasn't allowed back at the order unless i was turned, but he allowed both Haruhi and i to return to the clan that action alone gave the strength to raise my daughter to be better then i ever was".

Ryoji grins brightly "she is all i could have hoped for, even without Kotoko to help raise her, i didn't have to raise Haruhi completely alone well... at least not after she turned seven, i fall in love with the woman whom Haruhi calls mother, whom is with the rest of the family in Italy at the moment, so yes boys Haruhi and i know all to well that your not human and that doesn't matter or bother us at all, in fact we prefer none-humans over most of the human race, so don't worry so much about playing human while around us".

Both the dog demons are shocked by Ryoji's speech as well as the fact he was raised in their kings own clan, although they do start to wonder what Haruhi was up to that day, who this HIM is to Haruhi, as well as what the rest of her family is like, but the young woman in question returns to the living room with dinner so they let such matters go for now.

Thank you for reading, and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm Disabled so there are going to be mistakes.

Ouran High School Host Club-X-Katekyo hitman reborn-X-slight-assassin's creed-X-multiple-crossover's

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, Katekyo hitman reborn, assassin's creed or any of the characters, places, or items within it. The only thing that I own is my own ideas and OC's and nothing else. I also do not own the crossovers in the story as well. All rights go to the original owner.

Remember this is fanfiction the only limit is your ambition.

"Talking"

'Thinking or thought's'

_"Talking on the phone"_

_Words on paper_

_Memories or flashback's_

**Sadistic**

**place/time and time-skips**

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

I am looking for a active or at least a semi-active Bata for my stories as well as for any future one's, please let me know if your interested.

**On with the story**

* * *

-place Host Club time 4;00pm-

-No One's pov-

It is still 30 minutes before the guests arrive when Honey opens the clubroom door Mori is carrying a sleeping Haruhi in his arms, and trailing behind the two older hosts is a large female wolf with blue eyes, snow white fur with black coloring the tips of her ears and long tail.

The twins look curious as to why there is a wolf here and why Mori is carrying a sleeping Haruhi who didn't even show up to class today "hey Mori-Senpai?, why is the commoner asleep in your arms?" Mori doesn't say anything he simply walks past the twins heading to one of the many large couch's littering the room.

Laying Haruhi gently onto the soft resting place "Mitsukuni?" Honey gives a sad yet knowing smile, handing his cousin a bottle of water and the medicine that Ryoji gave them for Haruhi's fever, due to the fact she isn't allowed to miss anymore school.

Tamaki and the twin's start hovering around the front of the sofa, while Kyoya writes in his diary about what he thinks is useful info, Mori is about to wake up Haruhi when a creepy, playful yet mocking voice says from the shadows "i wouldn't do that, if i were you Takashi-Kun, Haruhi can be... rather dangerous when woken up the wrong way, ..so allow me" a hooded figure steps out of the shadow making his way slowly to where everyone currently is gathered.

Aleu makes no moves to rip off the figures arms yet, so both dog demons relax slightly yet are still on guard for threats to the defenseless woman's well being, blue eyes turn glowing indigo as they lean over the back of the couch then with surprising gentleness, cups Haruhi's cheek in a caring manner.

While resting their forehead upon Haruhi's own, a soft yet warm voice "time to wake up you need to take your medicine, hmm... your fever is still to high for my liking" instead of waking up fully Haruhi grabs the figure and pulls them over the back of the sofa until they are laying on top of her, before she starts cuddling them like tabby bear.

Glowing indigo eyes roll in mock annoyance when Haruhi matters sleepily "just a few more minutes it's cold" they lower their hood thus to the open horror of Tamaki the figure was Umehito Nekozawa all along, who doesn't pay the screaming host king any mind "wake up Haruhi or I'll call Ha'ri an tell him where your hiding from him again" this gets a reaction as glowing amber eyes snap open a hiss leaves Haruhi much to everyone's amusement "you wouldn't dare!".

Umehito smirks at his irritated sky his tone showing his fondness for her wild spirit "i wont if you take your meds Har..." she almost bites off Mori's hand to get to the medicine, and even takes them dry not bothering with water as she glares at her troublesome mist, who is making no movements to off of her anytime soon.

While he purrs in a happy manner "good, now i don't have hear Ha'ri bitch at me for not taking better care of you, although why? are you with the host club?, i would be more then happy to let you join the black magic club".

Haruhi laughs enjoying the curious nature of her mist whom she has mist for awhile since her last visit to his home, "i am indebted to this club of low level male courtesan's, due to my fever breaking a piece of fancy pottery yesterday" the feline raises a brow in question to which Haruhi grins sheepishly.

"Nope your not paying off my debt you silly cat, nor is anyone else in the familia, besides it's more interesting this way don't ya think?" the feline says nothing simply places a loving kiss on his sky's forehead, before vanishing into the mist returning to his club.

Sitting up slowly so as to not make herself dizzy, Haruhi looks at the members of the host club she doesn't know, who are waiting or rather looking at her with curious eyes wanting know more about her and how Umehito knows her so well, instead of saying anything about what just happened she clears her throat as she states calmly.

"I am sorry for the events of yesterday, I was running a high fever that caused me to pass out and fall onto the vase, i am still running said fever today as well, thus the reason as to why Mori was carrying me earlier".

"I will work for your club to repay my debt, my name is Haruhi Fujioka, and due to family reasons the wolf before you, is going to stay with me during school, the headmaster has already said she could help me during and after school due to reasons...".

The wolf in question looks at the hosts with sharp eyes as her ward continues to speak on her behalf "her name is Aleu, you are to show her the same respect you would any deadly human woman, do this so we won't have any issues with each other, ...I hope to get along with you all".

The blonde is jumping up and down saying something a new family member, the two red headed twins are looking at her with curiosity, the dark haired one with glass's is looking at them like they are a pair of new puzzles to figure out given enough time to do so.

the red headed twins go first "I'm Hikaru!, and I'm Kaoru!" they clasp hands looking at Haruhi before stating curiously "we're the Hitachiin brothers, so do you like to play games?" both of them have short red hair and hazel eyes with, kitsune grins.

Too bad their both very much humans, just as the other two are also human, a wolfish smirk appears on Haruhi's lips as she purrs amused "~~that trick wont work on me you two~~" pointing calmly at 'Hikaru' while saying "your Kaoru" and then pointing to 'Kaoru' and stating "and your Hikaru" the twin's are wide eye'd by the fact Haruhi can tell the difference between them without even trying.

Turning her gaze to the dark haired boy with glass's and dark eye's, as he say in a professional manner "I am Kyoya Ootori, the host club's vice president, so Mr. Fujioka do you have a passport?, or even the proper papers to own a wolf in japan?"

Ignoring Kyoya's question's instead turning her gaze towards, the blonde with amethyst eyes as he says while he takes her hand into his own "my name is Tamaki Suoh, but you may call me your king, as I am king of the host club, and starting today your our dog".

Tamaki is still holding her hand, so Haruhi's other hand try's to inch, towards the knife she keeps in her sleeve, only for her brown eyes to widen slightly upon not finding the knife, she knows who has her beloved weapon and she has no issues dragging Tamaki towards the black magic club door to get said weapon back, knocking on the wooden door a few times.

A lovely girl with dark eyes and long black hair wearing a darker colored females uniform paired with a black cloak, the girl looks at Haruhi and blinks a few times taking note of the evil aura around the other female before bowing in respect "Haruhi-Sama, what can i help you with today?".

Brown eyes flash in irritation "Reiko would you be so kind as to inform your master, that his master want's her fucking knife back Now, and i do mean Now Reiko, i do not mean Umehito's version of now as i want my knife back today right Now not tomorrow, or i am going to make his a living hell" the fact Haruhi just said she is a female goes over the host clubs heads, in favor of wondering why Haruhi had a weapon at school in the first place.

Reiko actually flinch's at Haruhi's less then pleased manner, bowing her head submissively "yes Haruhi-Sama" Tamaki doesn't know why a commoner is being called Sama, nor does he know why Haruhi is treating a lady with such uncaring "Haruhi why are you acting so ungentlemanly towards a lovely lady!, don't worry you poor commoner i shall save your poor poor misguided soul by training you to be a proper gentlemen by turning you into a host".

Haruhi glares at the insult even if Tamaki is more then likely unknowing, that it is an insult to call her misguided, Umehito appears at the doorway with Reiko cowering behind him in fear of his sky's anger, just in time to stop Haruhi from burning the host king to a crisp with her sky flames "now why would you want your knife back hmm..?".

Her almost glowing glare turns towards her irritating mist guardian as she hiss's in Italian between bared teeth "cause i am going to remove both of Tamaki's hands if he doesn't stop touching me, if i wanted to be felt up in such a manner by clueless people i'd have gone to a real brothel house instead of this small time kiddy club" Umehito smiles brightly handing the pissed off woman her knife back.

Which is in all reality a kaiken with a simple yet worn bamboo handle-sheath, but the worn yet still razor sharp blade has a few cloud design's engraved into it, Haruhi wastes no time in hitting Umehito upside the back of the head with the still sheathed kaiken, a hit he takes knowing full well what that kaiken means to the small but dangerous woman he smiles sadly "sorry... i went to far in my teasing didn't i?, if it happens again feel free to stab me...".

Returning the kaiken to her sleeve Haruhi gently caresses her mist's cheek in a fond manner, yet she doesn't say anything instead simply returning his sad smile with a sorrowful smile of her own, before leaving the feline to his own club duty's while she goes to rejoin the other members of the host club, with an oddly silent Tamaki trailing after her.

After watching the way the scene played out, Kyoya does the math in his head to see if there would be any reason to allow Tamaki's insane request, then afterwards he calmly looks at Haruhi his tone professional and to the point "if your going to be a host then there are a few things that need to be taken care of...".

The shadow snaps his fingers, and soon enough the twins drag the confused woman away for a makeover, the twins are kicked out of the dressing room so Haruhi can take care of said makeover herself.

The host club actually blush slightly, when they see Haruhi with no thick glass's on revealing his-her soulful brown eyes, better brushed yet still slightly wild brown hair, wearing the male uniform black dress pants, black formal shoes, no tie, white collar shirt with two-three bottoms from the top and the bottom unbuttoned, thus showing off a few scars, blue blazer coat unbuttoned.

Haruhi tilts her head to the side curious by their reactions to something as small as a little makeover, her tone more amused purr then anything but with an undertone of something suggestive "shall i teach you something more useful then starring helplessly, hmm... gentlemen?".

Tamaki has a nosebleed as do the twins, Kyoya accidently breaks his pen in shock with money signs for eyes and the dog demon cousin's are trying not to wolf whistle in amusement, at the fact that the lovely vixen in front of them, is so very clearly playing the host club for fools, Aleu watches all the different reactions with open amusement knowing her partner is actually trained for the job of a courtesan as a cover for the jobs that call for such skills.

* * *

-About ten minutes later-

Haruhi isn't surprised when multiple lady's gain nosebleeds or blush like she had just kissed them florentine style, and all this due to the fact she bows ever so slightly mockingly as she purrs fondly flashing them a disarming smile "welcome lovely lady's to the host club, how might I a simple courtesan be of service today?" this little act gains her ten girls right off the bat.

After teasing the painfully naïve lady's for a little while, Haruhi decides they still need to be conscious to count towards her debt or Kyoya well no doubt raise said debt higher if she actually does do anything to the lady's, so she stops her rather borderline sexual teasing in favor of answering the lady's questions over fancy shortbread cookies and strong tea.

Once again giving them a disarming smile while purring fondly "thank you lades for requesting me and Aleu today, so do you have any questions?, also mi darlings what are your names? it would be such a shame for me not to know your lovely names".

Soon enough a girl with long blue hair green eyes says blushingly "my name is Aoi, its wonderful to meet you both, hmm... my question is how do you like it here at ouran academy, and why did you join the host club?" grinning at Aoi before stating calmly "that is two questions Aoi, ...but I am glad that I chose to came here to live out my high school years...".

A pained smile appears on Haruhi's lips, taking drink of her tea before continuing to speak "even though i have many family members who would have helped, the fact remains that i am stubborn... i won't accept aid for the trouble i've started and is why i am in the host club simply due to my own stubbornness".

Soon a girl with glass's and middle back length green hair says "my name is Midori, my question is what is your family like?" turning her gaze towards the dog demon cousin's, her eyes flash with the hidden vow of unknown threats, while she silently waves them over to join them for a little while, Honey and Mori sit beside the interesting woman as Haruhi states in a soft voice.

"My family is quite large although most of them do not live in japan, sadly i am technically a only child do to my biological mother passing away due to illness when I was five, but I have a good number adoptive siblings ...and even though we've only known one another for a very short amount of time, i've came to think of Takashi and Mitsukuni as another set of older brothers, that I look forward to getting to know even better given enough time to do so".

Both dog demon's are just as shocked as her quests are by her words, before Honey says happy yet with a serious under tone "really Haru-chan you really care for us like older brothers?" nodding her head firmly, Honey smiles sweetly at her before saying "that's great, because both me and Takashi, have also come to think of you, as a younger sibling as well, right Takashi?" the mostly silent male nods and says "yeah" while he pets Haruhi's head and then Aleu's fur, before both of them go back to their table.

But Haruhi's secret favorite guest is a blind girl with short wild gray hair, who soon says fondly "my name is Yuki and for my questions, hmm.. what are your Hobbies Haruhi...kun? and may I please pet you Aleu?" Aleu doesn't bother nodding and she simply lets the kind blind girl pet her.

Grinning brightly at the rather cute scene before saying "my hobbies are reading, learning, cooking, my hobbies also include learning new cooking recipes, spending time with Aleu as well as the rest of my family, and spending time with my Fiancé or helping him with his... personal problems" but after saying the word Fiancé everyone in the room, but Aleu and well... Yuki, turns to look at her with questioning looks.

while everyone who's looking questioningly at her 'yes even Kyoya' while saying in perfect unison "WHAT!" Aleu, Yuki, Honey and Takashi flinch at the loudness of the question, while Haruhi looks at them with slight pity knowing the four of them have very sanative hearing, due to their own reasons, one due to being a wolf, two due being demon's and one with heightened senses due to being blind.

Take a deep breath before saying calmly "yes I said Fiancé as in the man I am going to marry, I would be more then happy to tell you about him, but I'm afraid that he is the mysterious type, who would very much like to stay that way" Aoi blushes bright red like a cherry as she bravely asks the question now running though most of their minds "s-so does your fiancé k-know your working as a host? or how y-you act as one?".

Tilting her head to the side amusement flashing though her eyes while she chuckles happily before she purrs fondly "once again that is two question's Aoi, but does he know i am a host.. well no, however a courtesan for women only yes he knows that very well, he even gets to watch sometimes but knows better not to touch even at the client's request to do so, he knows very well where i draw the line, the same could be said for me as well, i know better then to allow another man to touch me in such a sexual manner".

The lady's start looking worried for a reason Haruhi cannot understand and thankfully she doesn't need to ask what has them so worried as Midori asks in a concerned manner "Haruhi-Kun your fiancé he... he doesn't hurt you or anything does he?" this has Haruhi laughing at the mere thought of that ever happening, after she stops laughing she decides to erase any worry for her safety.

"Good heavens no, i would never be harmed for any reason and most certainly not for another man giving me unwanted advances, he would torture and the kill the man who dared touch me in the first place, or perhaps pour him a nice pair of concrete shoes seeing the man in question was in market for fish anyways".

Looking towards the clock and taking note that they have actually gone well past club hours, Haruhi stands before bowing to her guest's "i fear our time together has ended for today, but perhaps you lovely lady's might request a simple courtesan to be of service again tomorrow?" she loves the reactions of these naïve rich girls when using her on the down lines, she wonders if they would pass out if she ever uses her high end material, but decides against such actions... for now.

* * *

-Five minutes later-

Not long after the guests leave the room, the other hosts gather around Aleu and Haruhi clearly curious about his-her mysterious fiancé, Kyoya's glass's flash in the light and gives her a smile that would have made the devil himself green with envy "why Haruhi i didn't know you had a Fiancé what wonderful news, how did you meet him? and may I know his full name?".

Aleu growls in a annoyed manner beside Haruhi, who is trying not to laugh at Kyoya's unknown bravory, grinning lie the cat who ate the mouse she purrs "we met in a graveyard when I was five, he proposed on my 13th birthday with my fathers approval to do so, and no Kyoya you may not know his name".

Haruhi gives him a wolf like smile "although... i have gotta say Kyoya, you've got quite the pair of brass balls, to be able to ask me these questions, like you arent looking for another way to make money off the info" the shadow king looks like he was just been informed that his own father would replace him as the host club vice president.

Tamaki looks at the newest host with oddly serious eyes "does he love you? and do you love him?" Haruhi gives a bittersweet smile "yes i do with all mi heart, he does love me even going as far as to take care of the family in my stead" the host king seems pleased with answer "good i would hate for my newest family member to be heartbroken" once again Haruhi smiles that sad bittersweet smile as she heads towards the door to leave for the day.

Looking over her shoulder with eagle vision active Haruhi is able to see who was which color the other day, Takashi and Mitsukuni are both blazing blue allies, Kyoya, Hikaru and Kaoru are all the glowing white of an undecided or still harmless, while the final one is a surprise to her that Tamaki would be the blazing red of an enemy, although the red has lightened to a reddish pink.

On Aleu and Haruhi's walk towards home the young woman starts to wonder, if she can turn a man who is clearly an enemy into an ally, only time well tell if such a feet is possible and Haruhi very much looks forward to finding out the answer.

Thank you for reading, and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm Disabled so there are going to be mistakes.

Ouran High School Host Club-X-Katekyo hitman reborn-X-slight-assassin's creed-X-multiple-crossover's

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, Katekyo hitman reborn, assassin's creed or any of the characters, places, or items within it. The only thing that I own is my own ideas and OC's and nothing else. I also do not own the crossovers in the story as well. All rights go to the original owner.

Remember this is fanfiction the only limit is your ambition.

"Talking"

'Thinking or thought's'

"Talking on the phone"

Words on paper

Memories or flashback's

Sadistic

place/time and time-skips

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

I am looking for a active or at least a semi-active Bata for my stories as well as for any future one's, please let me know if your interested.

On with the story

-place Italy time 2:34am-

-No one's pov-

Cold glowing amber eyes glare at the one's to blame for their loss, as those that remain stand beside him ready to fight and ready to die beside him, glowing amber eyes flicker towards the ice cold corpses of his Storm who is holding his Rain close even in death, 'Hayato... Takashi... i... we.. wont let them get away with what's been done' so with a battle cry he leads his family into battle.

Even though today was meant to be a day for joy and for family, they act like demons possessed ripping into enemy's left and right, ignoring beautiful decorations that make the church almost glow, ignoring the screaming-crying guests, ignoring the need to give the happy couple a proper burial on their wedding day, the only thing they do not ignore are the one's who are in front of them, the one's to blame for ruining this happy day, their flames scream in rage at the lost bonds even while their instincts purr at tasting the blood of those at fault.

-place Host Club time 4;44pm-

-No One's pov-

She isn't in best state of mind or health at the moment due to something that's been happening to her family since early morning and yet she can not save them and she knows this fact, because it is already to late.

But snapping out of her pain Haruhi still flinches at the fact her voice is more then a little fearful "Physical Exams!?" the twins grin like fox's while say together mockingly "how cute is our little Haruhi, afraid of the big bad physical exams?, because he doesn't want the whole school to know, that he..., is really a she?".

At the twins mocking words, Tamaki starts running around like a headless chicken, yelling something about protecting a princess, Honey and Mori share a amused look with one another watching the host king cry over nothing, and Kyoya just writes in his little dairy uncaring of the chaos going on around him.

Aleu whines in a pained manner laying her large head in Haruhi's lap, knowing full well the real reason for her partner's fear of tomorrows Physical Exams.

The guests arrive and for some reason Haruhi can't shake the feeling that something else is going to happen today, she has had this stabbing empty hollow feeling since about two in the morning and it has only gotten worse over the course of the day, she knows it is to late to save most of them.

Her gut feeling is right on the money, when Umehito appears in the room looking shaken pale and near having a panic attack, everyone watches Haruhi all but teleports to the man's side, using gentle hands to guide him towards her couch.

He doesn't fight his sky as she runs her hand though his messy blonde hair, he simply stares into glowing amber eyes while his sky try's to figure out what put him in this state to begin with, wondering if he can feel what has happened as well.

And jaws drop open in shock when Haruhi acts very much like a mother soothing their destressed child.

"shh... calm down take a few seconds and then tell me everything Umehito, is it Kirimi-Chan? or Chrome-Chan?".

After a few shaky breaths Umehito gently holds Haruhi's hand, as she continues to caress his cheek while he says hoarsely "it's Chrome.. please i.. i need to go, well you..?".

Her current guest's watch as a bitter pained smile appears on Haruhi's lips a soft gentle tone "of course Umehito, Kirimi-Chan is more then welcome to stay at the house, lord knows Dad loves having another grandchild to teach and spoil rotten, just be careful please...".

Haruhi trails off looking to be in grave amounts of pain from the loss of family, pain that she ignores in favor of placing a loving kiss on the feline's forehead.

Before allowing him to disappear in a fog of mist, glowing amber eyes look out the large windows towards the sky as dark clouds begin to gather, blocking out the sun.

she states in a rather earie dark tone of voice "a storm is brewing on the horizon, i wonder how more many well be lost by the time that the rain is done falling, ...already so many lost".

Everyone looks confused as to what the natural host means by those words, but Haruhi doesn't give any reason nor explains what just happened instead she returns to entertaining her guest's.

She didn't ask him to return to her, it would be wrong of her to ask such a thing from any of her family, let alone asking for her elements to promise to return alive, their world is cruel and people break and it is people who die when their broken beyond repair.

So Haruhi never asks them because she can't keep that promise ether, after all she is a broken hour glass still trying to tell the time.

-line break

-one hour later-

Tamaki looks worried about the fact Haruhi hasn't woken up from her nap, Aleu isn't in the room to help and Kyoya doesn't seem to be worried but the host king is still worried for some reason.

A scratching sound at the door brings Tamaki out of his worry filled daydream and the sound of sobbing wakes Haruhi up as she looks for who is crying, the twins open the door allowing Aleu to enter the room.

While the wolf is carrying a crying little girl by the back of her dress like one would a pup, the girl has long blonde hair in pig tails and blue eyes, wearing a pink dress with kitty paws prints on it.

Aleu carry's the girl without letting the host club even touch or take the child away, as she brings the girl to Haruhi who is fully awake due to the appearance of the crying child, whom is staring up at Haruhi with big blue glassy eyes.

A small fear filled voice sobs out while the girl reaches out for the natural hostess "Auntie Sky, i... i can't find Papa or Beelzenef" gently taking the destressed child into her arms, cleaning her face clean of tears.

"Your Papa left to go help your Mama, so your going to stay with Grandpa and i for a little while, Kirimi-Chan, while the two of them take care of family matters".

After a little while Kirimi stops crying "family matters..., does that mean Uncle Cloud and BlackFell are gonna help Mama and Papa instead of Aleu and you?" Haruhi chuckles fondly at the four year old's words, yet for some reason doesn't answer the question, she knows if he could have saved them, then he would have called by now.

Tamaki and the others finally decide to introduce themselves to the little girl, who shocks everyone into silence when she asks "Auntie Sky?, did Uncle Cloud give you a reverse harem for you birthday this year? is there debauchery here?".

The other host's can hear something inside Haruhi snap, upon hearing her niece say the word debauchery, along with Kirimi thinking that the love of Haruhi's life would allow her to have her own reverse harem as a birthday gift.

The hostess starts shaking her bangs over shadow her glowing amber eyes as she finally recalls how to speak words "w-who did you learn those words from Kirimi?" the little girl happily states that it was one of the new maids who would sometimes read her interesting manga when Papa or Mama aren't in Japan.

Upon watching an aura of pure murderous intent begin to appear around Haruhi after she learns who is to blame, Honey decides to entertain the little girl with Usa-Chan along with Tamaki who also helps with his teddy bear Kuma-Chan while the three blondes eat cake.

The twin's, Mori and Kyoya watch with growing worry, as the female hostess walks back and forth muttering curses in French under her breath thus making Tamaki blush badly at her use of French curse words, then suddenly she stops moving when she pulls out her phone and starts speaking in German.

_"I need to go take care of some rat issue's at Umehito's place, can you come to the school and pick up Kirimi?" _she waits just long enough for an answer before hanging up the phone.

About ten minutes later every host besides the dog demon cousin's are confused when a pretty lady with long red hair and golden eyes walks though the door.

Upon seeing the lady Kirimi smiles brightly as she runs towards the lady with a yell of joy "grandpa!, your here... but how come? i thought you were to old for school".

Mori and Honey share wolfish grins with Haruhi and Aleu at the fact that the other host's look shell shocked by the lady really being a man, a man who is currently spinning around with a very happy Kirimi in his arms.

After Ryoji is finished spinning his youngest grandchild around, the retired assassin walks towards his child taking in the storm brewing in her brown eyes.

Yet upon not finding Umehito anywhere, he decides to not to bother using a different language like French or Italian, instead he uses Japanese uncaring that everyone in the room knows it due to them being in japan.

"Haruhi where's Umehito?, he doesn't let Kirimi walk around alone without Beelzenef watching her, and you said something about a rat issue yes?..." Haruhi just looks tired so very tired and her father doesn't like it not one dammed bit.

Placing Kirimi on his hip like a pro, Ryoji gently caress Haruhi's pale cheek his tone worried "la mia bella bambina?, what is it what happened?" he knows something happened, Ryoji just needs his little one to tell him what happened.

The host club mainly Kyoya are all interested in Ryoji's use of Italian mixed with Japanese when the man in question doesn't look Italian besides maybe his red hair and golden eyes, the shadow king wonders if the man is half Japanese mixed with something else.

But he doesn't get the chance to ask at the moment, "Chrome... Umehito went to help her and..." Haruhi looks broken "and i can't feel Tsuna or the others, Lambo is very faint but even that was this afternoon...".

Truly sick upon hearing this news Ryoji pulls his child into a half hug which Kirimi soon joins knowing her family is in massive pain.

"While you go take care of some rats give your family a call find out what is happening at home" Haruhi nods her head silently, giving her father a kiss on the cheek, and Kirimi a kiss on the forehead telling Aleu to stay with them, and saying goodbye to the boy's before they can stop her from leaving.

Ryoji says kind nothings to his grandchild who is tearing up again due to figuring out something is wrong with her Mama's family, she says tearfully "grandpa?, if Auntie Sky can't feel them, then is Uncle Tsu, cousin Lambo and Everyone gone? is Mama gone? even Uncle Birdie and Uncle Pineapple to?..." Ryoji is forced to cut off the destressed little one's fearful rant.

Sitting on one of the many couches he rocks Kirimi back and forth in a soothing manner, Aleu laying at his feet with the confused and worried host club watching helpless.

He doesn't stop rocking the beloved child in his arms not even as the hosts gather around them in a worried manner hoping to help in some way, "oh kitten i am so sorry, i can not lie to you and give you false hope, Tsuna and his family more then likely died fighting, i... i just don't know who yet".

Ryoji's golden eyes turn blazing red with his storm flames as he continues to speak to his grandchild "but those of us who remain wont let their deaths mean nothing, we as a family shall decide what to do at a later date when your Auntie feels better... she is having a harder time then the rest of us due to the broken bonds".

Kirimi nods her head firmly her blue eyes flickering gold with her sun flames, a small yet strong tone is heard from the little kitten "can i heal her?" smiling sadly Ryoji shakes his head softly.

But the tone sad yet final that the older man uses puts the host club on alert for some reason "no Kirimi, no you can't heal Haruhi, not in the way's she needs to be, no one not even you can help her only time well tell if she heals or..." Ryoji trails off looking pained as Kirimi finally cry's herself to sleep in her grandfathers arms.

-line break-

Gently petting his youngest grandchild's hair in a soothing manner Ryoji's golden eyes are locked on the group of worried boys that his brave little girl has collected as her own in just three short months, so they do belong to her in some manner of speaking, his tone is grave yet firm.

"Each of you get only one question that you want me to answer, although weather i do answer or not is another story, so... think carefully before you speak".

Honey speaks first looking worried at the young feline demon sleeping in the older mans hold "is Kirimi going to be alright Sir?" knowing the kind yet protective dog demon is worried over his grandchild.

Ryoji smiles slightly his tone soft "only time well tell, she is afraid for her family someone has hurt them beyond repair, so i do not know if any of us well be alright" the young blonde nods his head sadly knowing a lttle bit about the mafia's laws of no outsiders allowed to know their inner workings.

Mori's tone is firm yet calm "can Haruhi protect herself while in her current state of loss" raw pain flashs though golden eyes as the retired assassin speaks in a calm yet truly pained manner.

"No she can not, she is to lost in pain of loss at the moment and well be for a long time, but i know Rin well not let anyone so much as touch my little girl, no one but him well get any where near Haruhi".

The dark haired dog demon nods his head slightly, glad that the young woman has the protection she needs right now, during such a dangerous event for any sky who has lost a bonded let alone more then one bonded at the same time.

Hikaru looks at his brother who nods his head silently giving the go ahead to go first "what do you mean by bonds, why would Haruhi be able to feel them in the first place?" gold bleeds red slightly as he considers weather or not he wants to answer.

But with a slow shake of his head Ryoji does not answer that question nor give a reasson as to why not.

Kaoru takes ahold of his brothers hand to keep them both calm and grounded as they both wonder if the man well answer even one of their questions, let alone give them the helping hand that they so badly need. "S-Sir... before you two leave, my brother and i... can we talk to you in private please...?" the former assassin takes not of the twins body language, and of their unease, of their guarded eyes and nods his head slowly, not wanting to make the two children fear him, Ryoji keeps his tone softer then before.

"You two can come home with Kirimi and i, but no other may come along, not even Takashi or Mitsukuni whom both have a key to my place" nether dog demons says anything about being denied entry into the apartment, Kyoya wants to know why but doesn't say anything and Tamaki is worried over not only one but now three of his family members yet he too remains silent, if the twins wanted their help they would have asked them instead of asking Ryoji.

Tamaki asks his question next his tone oddly serious for the normally kind yet childish host king "is there any way for us to help?, people... members of yours and Haruhi's family are hurt or worse right?, so how can we help please?" if the kid wasn't so damm real about wanting to help them, Ryoji wouldn't have answered him at all, his tone is truly grave, and his hold on his granddaughter tightens slightly.

"I may be her father, my lover may be one of them, but it isn't my true family in danger, as the head of her familia this is Haruhi's family that is in danger, even if it a part ruled by another Sky that goes by another name, it is my battle i am only here if they need me to get in contact with my own family for extra help when needed, the young need to learn how to fly on their own or their fall out of the sky unto their deaths, so no Tamaki their isn't anything you nor i can really do at this moment in time, all we can do is wait and hope for survivors".

It kills Ryoji to say these things, but it how their cruel world works, and all the older generation can do is wait for the youngsters to return home then patch them up and send them back into the world, or for the unlucky one's all they can do is make sure they are given a proper burial and that those who remain are takin care of, he wants to help so badly that it kills him on the inside but he raised his daughter to be able to care for her family even while in her current state, so he knows Haruhi well come home with survivors or not at all.

Kyoya goes last and his glass's catch the light making them flash dangerously "why didn't anyone call the police for help?, who is Rin?, and where are Kirimi's real parents?, Nekozawa-senpai's to young to be her father" rolling his gold eyes at the fact that Kyoya doesn't even try to hide the fact he just asked more then one question, Ryoji almost laughs in the brat face due to asking such unless questions.

"Police are terrified of many things, that would include my family, Haruhi's family, Tsuna's family and a few others, it doesn't help that all of us are tightly connected, i have lost count of the times that multiple police corps have called my ...boss to have him go save them from the insanity that is the new generation" he smirks at the shock in the young boys eyes and before the punk can say anything the storm beats him to the punch as he states calmly.

"Rin is none of your god dammed business, and as for whom my granddaughter's parents may or not be, Umehito's never known his parents i am the only thing that is closest to a father to him, four years ago while passing though a circus he found a abandoned infant not even two weeks old in a cage with the tigers, now Kirimi is his daughter and those two tigers live in his house... now that i think about it they should be having their first litter soon... better check in on them during Umehito's absence" standing up with his sleeping granddaughter still in his arms.

Ryoji starts walking towards the door and when he is in the hallway he looks over his shoulder at the hosts calmly "Hikaru... Kaoru... are you two coming or did you change your minds?" the twins don't need to be asked twice, soon their following the older male out of school and down the streets with Aleu not far behind them.

The remaining host club members are concerned, worried and deep in their own thoughts about what Ryoji told them and soon they head home to think over what's happened and plan out what their next moves are going to be, their worried for Haruhi and now the twins too, but none of them really know what to do that would be of any help at the moment, so all they can do is wait.

-line break-

After making quick work of the maid, who tainted her niece with words that should never even be heard by any child, let alone come right out of a four year old's own mouth, she pays the ruined carpet no mind, she knows that nether Chrome nor Umehito cares about the carpet they were going to replace it with hard wood floors soon, so this just speeds that plan up a bit, a heavily pregnant tigress walks into the room rubbing against Haruhi's legs in a greeting, she stretches the large feline behind the ear "hello Jade come to see what's for lunch?, is your mate Kiba here?".

The mother to be nods her head twice answering both of the woman's questions, and then she pays the sky no more mind as tigress begins to eat the former employee, smiling softly at the scene knowing that Jade is eating for more then just herself Haruhi brings out her phone and dials the number she knows by heart, the line connects not long after words.

_"I am opening a portal_ right into the heart of this hell so be ready" Haruhi doesn't say anything she hangs up knowing she well see the man soon, and without batting an eye she walks though the portal of night flames that appears in front of her, and he was right about this being hell.

The once beautiful church now in complete ruins, both enemy and guest alike dead their corpses littering the ground, she walks though the sea of bodies like death himself, standing there alone at the destroyed blood stain alter is the man she called standing before her is the tall intimidating shadow covered form of Bermuda, she doesn't expect the man to pull her into his arms right off the bat, she doesn't bother fighting back she knows she isn't strong enough right now, so Haruhi simply allows the man to nuzzle her neck in a loving yet harsh manner.

The male starts growling as he nibbles at her throat playfully, although he does stop when she starts shivering, lighting both of them on fire with his night flames soon the leader of the Vindice holds her closer to his form letting her to draw warmth from him as he hiss's in her ear "after we are done, your not leaving bed until i say so" she lets him bring them to home to their infirmary wing.

He doesn't release his hold on her as Haruhi takes in the site of their family members laying in beds critical condition Reborn, Lussuria, Xanxus, Jack, Jaeger and Hatori working tirelessly to save their lives, Umehito is sitting beside Chrome's bedside she is unconscious with an injured leg and broken ribs, Jack and Jaeger are working on Kyoya who had to be knocked out due to going on a rampage while having internal bleeding and a more then five broken bones.

Lussuria and Xanxus are helping ten year old Lambo who is also knocked out while they try to get boys internal bleeding stopped and his collapsed lung working, Hatori and Reborn are working on Tsuna is unconscious and in the worst condition, missing his right eye, injured spinal cord, his left hand and ribs broken, internal bleeding on fatel levels and four broken guardain bonds.

Haruhi doesnt need to told what to do or how to do it, she unleases her sky flames flooding the room with warmth she isnt even able to feel herself, her flames well help their injures heal faster and prevent anymore bonds from breaking unless someone else dies today, it takes three hours just to get Lambo stable and another ten to get Kyoya off deaths doorstep, at the 24 hour mark Kyoya is safe however Tsuna is still in danger of dying, it takes another 24 hours with both Haruhi and Xanxus flooding the 20 year old man with their sky flames twice untill he finally stablizes.

Everyone is well past their breaking points and exhausted from overuse of their flames along with three long days without sleep, so it is of no shock to any of them or the servants and other family members who were running errands back and forth for supplies, when those of them who aren't in their rooms, are now on the floor motionless, or sleeping on a table, chair, tree or the roof.

Bermuda true to his word he doesn't let Haruhi go anywhere besides a shower and then to cuddle in their bed, they spend three days in bed or in the shower, and for the first time in months she isn't ice cold and his instincts aren't screaming at him to leave to travel like the aloof cloud he still is, his face is buried in her neck while she absent mindedly plays with his waist length silver hair their flames ablaze strengthening their stressed bond.

Worry filled tired golden eyes take in every detail every mark, every scar, on her nuked form for every pained filled smile she gives him he returns it with one of his own, and he holds her tighter for every off sounding breath for every single pain filled breath she takes, her equally worry filled tired brown eyes take in every detail of the man he keeps hidden under bandages from everyone besides their family.

A okami youkai who is 28 in appearance while being older then that, wild waist length silver hair, golden wolfs eyes, fangs, claws, silver furred wolf ears and long tail, scars littering his back from whip lashings, and his body is covered in different types of scars from all kinds of things from battle wound to torture injures, the imprint of chains burnt into and around his neck-throat, he doesn't pull away when she begins tracing the patterns softly instead he listens as she says softly yet sadly.

"Hard to believe that you ended up doing this one to yourself not just an hour ago, your still not going to tell me where you ended up in the past Rin?" the wolf demon shakes his slowly this time he does catch her hand when it travels lower her fingers barely grazing the flame like scars from sky's trying to force him to bond with them while in the past, the same scars that almost every inch of his skin, his baritone voice is almost like rough silk as he states calmly "if your so worried about my younger self then why watch me beat him into the ground? before he disappeared from this time he knew you were watching just not why you aren't helping him".

Brown eyes take on a sad light as she speaks in barely a whisper "it wouldn't have changed the fact he would have disappeared tonight into the past, i wanted to see him off for his next great journey, even if i had to watch you beat the shut out of him i..." the cloud is on top of her caging her in with his arms as he silences his sky with a kiss, when they pull apart his tone is loving and thankful "thank you Haruhi for worrying about us, about him and about me, but are you certain that still want me rather then my younger self? he can still be saved before he returns as broken as i am...".

This time the cloud finds himself silenced by the sky who pulls him back down for a love filled kiss as she sky flames wrap around him in a possessive manner they pull apart for air once again, her tone gentle "then we make quite the broken pair don't we Rin?" he chuckles fondly resting his forehead upon her own while still caging her in with his larger body, "the funeral is in 20 minutes, so lets wait until later on to have Hatori look over you before i take you back to Ryoji, do you know what they plan to do now after what's happened?", Haruhi shakes her head mournfully.

Rin finally allows Haruhi to leave bed as the pair dress in black formal clothes, Rin is bandage free wearing a black suit, his Vindice hat with his silver hair braided, Haruhi is wearing a simple long sleeve black dress with Rin's Vindice black gray fur collared coat, the coat is meant to keep the cold away from her even if it drags on the ground cause of the height difference between Rin and Haruhi.

Soon the whole family is in the graveyard that is on the massive property minus those who are still in japan like Ryoji and Germany like a few members who are on mission there, Kyoya and Chrome are standing beside their sky while Lambo sits in Tsuna's lap, as the four gravestones mock them all with the names carved into the stone.

Mukuro Rokudo beloved teacher and mist of the mist guardian pair, Ryohei Sasagawa beloved doctor and sun guardian, Hayato Gokudera beloved right-hand and storm guardian, Takeshi Yamamoto beloved left-hand and rain guardian.

As their sky and tenth boss of the Vongola Tsuna speaks first "they can rest in peace knowing we destroyed their killers, but they wouldn't forgive us if we spent all our time drowning in grief only to lose ourselves to it, so in honor of Ryohei, Mukuro, Takeshi and Hayato so we're going to throw them a farewell party and yes we well be dangerous with rage with anger like the storm, giving way to a fragile calm like the rain, soon only to hide ourselves away behind illusions even while being right there like the mist and maybe one day we well heal and become bright again like the sun, but for now let us drown in grief at their loss but be strong enough to over come that grief least it devour us for all that we are".

the gathered mafioso from human to none human, be they a Don, Donna, guardian, freelancer, or even low level grant, be they one familia or many different Familia's gathered together, all the same they the cheer, cry, growl, howl, yell and scream in remembrance of those who have been taken away by death, Tsuna gives a bitter smile as Haruhi first boss of the Belladonna familia her tone is firm yet gentle speaks next.

"From the moment we are born we sign a contract with death, a contract for life that we live with a hourglass around our throats counting down the end of our time on earth, but sometimes that hourglass cracks beyond repair and our time here ends before our contract does, death is a con artist that and we're left to live life wondering when well it be our turn to pay our side of the one sided bargain, but that's why it is called life in the first place because there death at the end of our time..." to the horror of everyone Haruhi starts coughing harshly into her hand.

Hatori and Reborn don't waste anytime they take the sky into the house to rest and check over her health, the only thing remaining at the graveyard is a few drops of blood where the woman was standing just seconds ago, Bermuda leader of the Vindice or rather as he is known to his family Rin steps forward to speak his tone serous, that gains everyone's full attention.

"Those of us who remain, are left to grieve without final words with those lost to us, taken by death before their time, due to the actions of others whom decided it would be a fun ideal to shot up a wedding full of mafioso, but those of us whom remain and are still able to, well make those responsible for this tragedy pay dearly, in one week those who are welling and able are going to help me track down the vermin, bring them in chains alive, don't stop until their boss or the one who ordered the attack is here in chains, find them".

this gains a up roar from the gathered family memebers, if they didnt like revenge or killinng their enemy's then no one here would be in mafia to begin with, so being offered vengance by the leader of the mafia law man himself is somthing none of them are going to let pass them by, Kyoya and Chrome each place a hand on Tsuna's shoulders as the sky smiles in a pained bittersweet manner, knowing the one to blame is for him to destory.

Soon enough the farewell party for the four fallen guardains begins in the house with lots of drinks and food, some talk about the good times they had, while others try to lighten the mood by playing pranks, jokes or in some cases starting fights over the last piece of cake.

He is hovering over their shoulders while they work and it is irritating a tick mark of anger appears on his head as Hatori turns his glowing green eye away from his patient or rather his and Reborn's patient, glaring at the man behind them his tone is calm yet cold "stop hovering, if your so worried then hold her hand or something, if you keep hovering i am going to kick you out Rin" the clouds growls at the lightning who doesn't even bat his eye at the cloud instincts, due to being forced to deal with a temperamental Akito Sohma on a almost daily bases.

Haruhi rolls her eyes at both of them "honestly you two should just beat the shit out of each already and get it over with, you always put it off due to one of you working, so before i leave your both having friendly sparring match, least you lose your tempers on someone who cant handle you correctly" two out of her four most temperamental elements growl at her slightly annoyed, but both the lightning and cloud listen to their sky, even if nether really want to, although it is true they haven't had a good mock fight in awhile.

Reborn clicks his tongue at what he finds with his sun flames his tone is grim "due to overuse of your flames this past week, you've exhausted your flames and yourself to the point where if you use anymore you may end up in coma at best" Haruhi puts her dress back on "and at worst?" everyone can taste the pure sun flames almost visibly pouring off the hitman "you would ether speed up your illness or you would break to the point where you cease to be a sky, so take the next easy while your flames recover or i'll send Skull to watch over you at school".

Rin smirks at the mention of the new Arcobaleno generations cloud, the twice former cloud Arcobaleno starts walking over to the new gen sun Arcobaleno, he whispers into the mans ear and both men smirk dangerously, Haruhi pouts knowing their up to something Hatori simply pets her hair knowing that his sky doesn't like being pranked, handing her two doctors note's his tone is calm "this is for school for the physical exam you missed and the other one is for that ...club of yours, stating your not allowed to push yourself, i well be stopping by your place later this week to give Ryoji his yearly".

The dragon demon isn't surprised when Haruhi gives him a tight hug which he returns after a few seconds her voice is slightly muffled by his chest as she says softly "thank you Ha'ri, are you alright with Jaeger taking you home tomorrow? Rin said..." her words fade away when he starts chuckling in a fond manner his tone is warm "i am staying here for another week to help Reborn with Tsunayoshi, then the three of us and Kyoya are heading to Namimori to inform Nana and Tsuyoshi about what's happened, after words i well go check on Akito before coming over to your place, just make sure you take better care of yourself".

She nods into his chest "i promise" holding her tighter for a few seconds more Hatori places a loving kiss on her forehead before releasing his sky, and soon enough with a flash of night flames both Rin and Haruhi are gone, leaving the doctor and the hitman alone in the infirmary, Hatori's tone is colder then snow "your not thinking about leaving Tsunayoshi now are you? because if you are planning to leave him Renato Sinclair then... lets just say you'll find out why i am called the Surgeon in the underground" Reborn pitch black eyes glow gold his just as cold as his friends was.

"No i had no intention of leaving Tsuna, actually i was still planning to ask Nana for Tsuna's hand in marriage before proposing to tsuna next month on his 21th birthday, so Hatori Sohma do i need to threaten you or are you going to ask me for Skull's hand before asking her?" the dragon smirks at his friend jab as he does just that "well you allow me to ask Skull to become my wife old friend?" instead of answering or out right shooting the doctor, the hitman smirks teasingly "took you long enough" this soon leads the two men to leave the room in search of the stuntwoman, Reborn is going to enjoy getting blackmail on both Hatori and skull.

-line break-

Ryoji checks on the sleeping children, smiling softly at the site of Kirimi being held safely in between Kaoru and Hikaru with Aleu on the foot of the bed as the four of them sleep in the guest room, the man is about to go to bed due to it being almost midnight, but on his way to his room the familiar feeling of night flames reaches him, and so he turns on his heel heading to the living room instead.

Upon seeing Rin and Haruhi wearing funeral clothes, with his daughter sporting a backpack, with paper bag in her hand, he notes how worn, tired and pained both look at the moment and the only words out of the retired assassins mouth are "been gone a week and you two still look like shit" the couple rolls their eyes at Ryoji's manners, Haruhi holds out the paper bag "mom sent us with this, said you'd need some".

Curious as to what his lover sent him, he opens the bag and see a bottle of aged whiskey along with the strawberry cookies she only makes when something happens and shit doesn't just hit the fan it fucking destroys it, pinching the bridge of his nose he waves his daughter and his soon to be son in law towards the table telling them to sit down while he grabs some plates and drinking glasses.

It is only a few cookies and four shots each does Ryoji finally ask his tone grave "how bad and how many" their not questions their orders ones that nether of the couple are going disobey, Rin answers his tone just as grave "Takeshi and Hayato were gunned down at the alter on their wedding day, they used special bullets to turn Ryohei's flames against him he died is truly painful death, and Mukuro saved both Kyoya's life and chrome's own by taking two fatal attacks in their places there was barely enough left of him to give a proper burial".

The cloud lets what happened sink in for the normally calm storm, in his hand Ryoji's shot glass melts into nothingness his tone dark "and the others" this time Haruhi answers her fathers order her tone tired yet serious "Lambo and chrome were the least injured, but we almost lost Kyoya twice and Tsuna... he wont be the same not even after his injures fully heal, Tsu-kun he..." grief mixed with strong alcohol finally does it, the barricade that has been holding back her emotions for a whole week finally breaks, and she begins to sob into Rin's chest as he simply holds her close knowing that it was going to happen sooner or later.

After almost 20 minutes of grief filled sobbing Haruhi cry's herself to sleep in Rin's arms, shifting her until she is resting in a better position Rin soon takes another shot of whiskey, golden eyes look at his daughter with no small amount of worry "so... judging by her unbalanced emotions, Haruhi's check didn't go well, or... you got her pregnant in which case no coffee, no more alcohol" the wolf demon looks amused at thought of his mate carrying his pups.

But he still smirks at the demon like human sitting across from him "sadly no pups yet, i always make sure to pull out before finishing, even though she so badly wants children, Hatori and Reborn gave her a check up before we returned, here's the note Ha'ri sent for you explaining things".

Ryoji is actually disappointed about not getting more grandchildren, as he reads and re-reads the note, his second shot glass of the night melts even faster then the first one did, grabbing a third glass and knocking back two more shots before speaking "Haruhi's gonna be pissed to find out she has been barred from assassination missions, but i guess her rage is better then the alternatives still better then a coma, and it would be a turn for the worst if her illness sped up or if she wasn't a sky anymore... i take it your staying for a few days Rin?".

Nodding his head calmly the underworld lawman's eyes look at the woman sleeping in his arms a fond smile on his lips "ya i promised Haruhi that i would stay for a few days, so who are the two children in the guest with the kitten?" to his surprise the other man doesn't say anything for a few moments, instead taking the time to gather his thoughts, and when Ryoji does speak his tone is grim "Kaoru and Hikaru are classmates of Haruhi's their in the high school courtesan's club along with our little sky, tell me what are two of the most punishable acts that you and your people consider worse then murder, two acts that are punishable by a slow painful death by torture?".

The founder of the Vindice doesn't even need to think about the answers, and golden eyes narrow in rage upon realizing what the storm is hinting at, Rin's tone isn't for the faint of heart and had he been a weak man then Ryoji knows from experience that he would have fainted due to murderous tone from the normally calm man.

"Child abuse of any kind, and trying to forcibly break a bond between sky and elements, do ya mean to tell me that someone has damaged these two children to such a unforgivable level" it isn't a question and Ryoji knows better then to anger his son in law while said man is in Vindice boss mode.

"Yuzuha Hitachiin may seem like a caring mother and wife, but she broke her husbands bond with his first sky, so he would bond with her instead, and she physically abuses her three children, the twins take their two year old sister Ageha's place in almost daily beatings, that isn't even the worst of it... she forces the twins to pleasure her client's both male and female allowed to rape two boys, just so she can collect a payment, and taking out her anger and frustration about her fashion business on them as well".

If Rin wasn't holding a sleeping Haruhi at the moment, Ryoji knows that he would be pacing back and forth boiling with latterly visible waves of pure rage rolling off of him, sighing mournfully golden eyes lock with the equally raging liquid gold eyes of his son "the twins asked for sanctuary under my protection for both them and their sister whom is still in that house, i can not physically go and break into that hell hole to save her due to my injures..." Rin holds up a hand to silence Ryoji knowing what the other man is going to ask of him.

The cloud's tone is sharp and serious but no less true then his warmer tones are "why do ya think i founded the Vindice in the first place?, when i got sent to the past by a wormhole, i had to live though far to many years of utter hell and damnation as a slave and again later on in years as a homeless man whom had to witness how truly cruel the world is, but i knew i wouldn't be able to change the whole world, so i settled for ruling the criminal underworld with an iron fist, i created Vindice to protect those who are to weak to do so themselves and set forth laws with punishments that are feared enough by mafioso of all cultures, but those who aren't part of the underground do not remember the name Vindice so they have forgotten that instinctive fear".

Taking another shot before he continues speaking "perhaps it is time the civilian world finally remembers to fear the vindice name, Ryoji do you have the necessary papers to adopt Ageha, Hikaru and Kaoru as your wards?, there father may be a victim also but he stood by and didn't protect his children, when he could have taken them and left his wife behind, so both parents are going to answer to me personally".

Without even blinking Ryoji pulls out already filled out adoption papers for all three children, and as the leader of Vindice Rin gives the final signature needed to make Ryoji the new father of three more children, whom are going to need a lot of patience and love to heal properly.

It is past three in the morning when he feels the hair on the back of his neck stand in warning, Hanzo Hitachiin holds his daughter closer preying that it isn't his wife, he knows if she finds him holding their daughter then she is going to harm their children in her unhinged insanity, he wishes he could have been strong enough to take the children and make a run for it, but since Yuzuha forced him to become her rain guardian Hanzo has been a broken puppet of a man, he knows he isn't to protect himself let alone his children.

The rattling of chains tells him that it isn't his wife behind him, slowly turning dull lifeless brown eyes toward the one person he knows can save his children, Hanzo silently walks over to Bermuda von veckenschtein without a hint of fear for the Vindice leader, and gently hands the lawman his sleeping daughter placing a loving kiss on her forehead his tone filled with regret and pain "i am sorry i wasn't strong enough to save you or your brothers, but now you'll be safe, live a happy life Ageha".

Dull brown eyes lock with the lawman's fury filled gold eyes, Hanzo doesn't need to see under the bandages to the other man is sneering at him in disgust and anger at his own weakness, and the broken rain doesn't blame him for feeling that way, after all what kind of father doesn't protect his own children from their unhinged mother?.

He knows before Bermuda even speaks in that terrifying tone of voice, that he has only heard stories about it's horrifying affect on people, Hanzo knows he is going to live out the rest of his life in cell in the Vindice prison "**Hanzo Hitachiin you failed numberless times to protect your children from your wife's abusive ways, when you could have left and taken them with you, and for that sin not only do you lose any rights to your children, you also gain a 20 year sentence in one of our prison cells, your wife on the hand shall be killed on site for her vile crimes, do you have any last words before your punishment** begins".

Hanzo is truly shocked that he even get last words let alone the knowledge of his wife's fate, dull brown eyes take on a faded blue glow "only the request that you make that sick bitch pay ten fold for what she's done to us, done to me, done to her own children, make her pay" the warden nods his head wordlessly and Hanzo disappears from his prison before landing in the Vindice prison infirmary wing, where soon he falls asleep with a smile on his face for the first time in years, knowing that his children well be safe soon, the living nightmare has finally ended.

Rin doesn't even look away from the sleeping child he is rocking in his arms, not even as he says calmly "Jack take Ageha to Ryoji and stay there until i return" leaving the shadows silently, the normally reckless werewolf gently takes the sleeping toddler from his alpha, and the night sky watches his storm disappear without a word, golden eyes turn earie glowing purple as the enraged cloud leaves without a sound going in search of his prey.

To his eternal disgust Rin finds the vermin counting her money with pictures of her naked twin son's being place in letters to sale to some rich sicko who is welling to pay for the vile pictures, he doesn't bother with the use of his chains on such a vile creature, instead he begins to brutally torture the woman without her even realizing who is harming her in the first place.

Then a two hours, after she is broken and sobbing in a disgusting manner for mercy, Rin uses a gun to blow the woman's brains out, doesn't bother informing her as to why she was being tortured, for cases like these he never even allows the vile trash to know why, or the fact that he is the one who has harmed them to begin with, doesn't bother with the normal lines or the rattling of chains, those are a mercy that monsters like Yuzuha Hitachiin do not deserve, the fact Rin did all of these things while remaining completely hidden from his prey's line of site, just speaks of how truly pissed off the man is.

It is of no shock when Rin returns to Ryoji's place to Jack leaning his back against the dinning table, drinking from the half empty whiskey bottle, with nether Ryoji nor Ageha any where in site "in his room sleeping, didn't want to wake ether of them, so i left the pup with him to let them both sleep peacefully" his storm is damm near drunk and Rin cant find it in himself to care at the moment, instead he takes a long drink from the offered bottle.

Silently sitting beside the werewolf who soon looks at him with pleading red eyes, his tone almost childlike "how could someone do that to any pup let alone their own?, why are humans so... cruel don't they know pups are treasured, an to be protected above all else?" taking another drink before placing the bottle on the table behind them, Rin pulls the drunk and distressed werewolf into a side hug, the younger rests his head onto his alpha's shoulder.

Making sure to keep his tone gentle, Rin cords his clawed fingers though Jack's spiky crimson hair "wish i had the answer to your question, but i won't lie and say that i do know why humans act the way they do, i've watched many great cites and kingdoms fall to human greed, and i've survived some of the worst kind of people that human kind has ever known, but the cycle of hate repeats itself the strong and power hungry doing unrepairable damage to those weaker then them, that's why we Vindice exist to protect the weak, sick, innocent and broken be they human or otherwise, we are protectors first and foremost, no matter how we hurt as a result...".

Rin trails off upon realizing that Jack is sound asleep, shaking his head fondly "it's not like you would've remembered this talk tomorrow anyways, perhaps another time" gently laying the sleeping werewolf onto the floor, he covers the younger with a blanket heading to Haruhi's room, silently removing his bandages and soon only sporting a pair of night pants, the wolf demon soon crawls into bed and pulls his beloved close.

Sleepy amber eyes flicker open slightly "Rin?" his name said as a silent unsaid question is truly what does him in, because at the end of the day he is just as broken as she is, as the rest of their family is and even he cant be hide from his emotions forever, so Rin simply lets the woman he loves hold him tightly as he breaks down and cry's allowing his grief to take over, Haruhi says nothing as to his undone current state, she knows he isn't carved from unfeeling stone like so many believe him to be.

So when Haruhi starts cording her fingers though his hair soothingly while humming a familiar wordless song, Rin knows he doesn't need to hide behind the title as leader of Vindice, the bandages that cover his numberless burn scars, or the name Bermuda von veckenschtein, and so for the first time in almost two years since they got the heartbreaking news Rin cry's grieving over what he has already lost and what he is going to lose in the future.

It's an hour later that finds Haruhi still combing her fingers though silky silver strands she has long ago fallen silent after Rin lost unconsciousness due to the overwhelming weight of the worlds only constant truth, her tone is soft barely above a whisper even while knowing her beloved wont hear her words tonight nor any other night after "I'm sorry" because at the end of the day promises are meant to be broken and death always claims his due's.

Always regardless of fair or unfair, be they man, woman or child, be it right or wrong, life and death are cruel always taking from those weaker, everyone signs that contract for even a little time on this hellish plane and if your hourglass brakes along the way, then tough luck there are no refunds, no second chances once death claims what's rightfully his own, Haruhi smiles bitterly at the cruel meaning of life, even while she starts planning for when she stands face to face with death.

Soon enough the sun begins to rise, spreading it's golden tinted light though the window, Haruhi's bitter smile sharpens turning into a dark smirk, amber eyes flash with cold conviction, all to soon the game shall begin but who comes out to be the victor has yet to decided, nothing is set purely in stone and Haruhi knows this fact very well, so she with enough enough conviction and determination, she plans to stake it all on one final gamble.

Thank you for reading and please review.

Belladonna - Nightshade or sometimes beautiful lady.


	4. Chapter-4

I'm Disabled so there are going to be mistakes.

Ouran High School Host Club-X-Katekyo hitman reborn-X-slight-assassin's creed-X-multiple-crossover's

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, Katekyo hitman reborn, assassin's creed or any of the characters, places, or items within it. The only thing that I own is my own ideas and OC's and nothing else. I also do not own the crossovers in the story as well. All rights go to the original owner.

Remember this is fanfiction the only limit is your ambition.

"Talking"

'Thinking or thought's'

"Talking on the phone"

Words on paper

Memories or flashback's

Sadistic

place/time and time-skips

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

I am looking for a active or at least a semi-active Bata for my stories as well as for any future one's, please let me know if your interested.

On with the story

-place unknown time unknown-

-No one's pov-

When he finally wakes up, he wakes up in intense pain and caged in thick chains and surrounded by others whom are also chained, man, woman or child everyone of them wearing rags like clothes, it doesn't seem to matter though cause their all tripped together in a large holding cage of iron, turning his gaze towards the elderly human male with hazel eyes and long gray matted hair sitting bedside him.

His tone is curious and hopeful "why are we caged?, and do ya know who i would happen to be?, maybe my name?" the geezer sneers at him before speaking in Greek? "cant understand your heathen tongue demon, speak in Greek or do not speak to me at all".

Blinking in confusion because soon enough Greek is falling from his lips like second nature as he repeats his earlier questions, even if he has no idea why he knows Greek or what the old human means by him being a demon, the elder's sneer turns cold as his harsh bark of a voice snaps sharply "well genus we're clearly being sold to the richest bastard as dammed slaves, why the fuck am i even talking to demon scum like you, let alone why i would know your dammed name, where the fuck did these bastards even find ya, hmm under a rock?".

Hazel eyes flash a glowing red as the geezer glares at him coldly, the sudden crimson color in the old man's eyes interests him, as his mind whispers the word Storm to him, but not knowing what a storm is he ignores the whisper in favor of asking curiously "well seeing as i don't have a name, what's your name geezer?" the crimson takes on a earie glow as the other snarls at him threateningly.

"Veckenschtein ya little shit faced bastard" thinking over the name for a few tense moments ignoring the others in their cage talking, he says with conviction "alright i've decided to name myself veckenschtein as well" a shockingly strong hand for a human so old grabs him by throat making injures he didn't even realize he had until now bleed as he is pressed harshly against the iron bars, crimson eyes promise a slow painful death, the geezer snarls enraged.

"Ya cant go taken other peoples names you little fucker, so seeing as your clueless I'm naming ya brat now shut the fuck up brat, before those bastards hear ya and come beat us unconscious!, no wonder your neck is damaged as hell ya probably pissed off the wrong man by looking at his wife the wrong way, ya disrespectful brat!".

However crimson eyes widen an inch as veckenschtein watches the demon brat's gold eyes turn a enraged purple as the younger bares his fangs at him in a sneer not unlike his own, the icy cold tone is a dead ringer for his own too "some fucker wearing bandages beat the shit out of me before burning his chains into my throat, and she was just standing there watching the bastard do it, my mate stood by and did nothing!, then i wake up here in this cage with you and without any fucking memories, so fuck off before running your dammed mouth about shit ya know nothing about Geezer!".

Smirking at the baby clouds rage veckenschtein releases the boys throat and returns to sitting beside him, after a good few moments of tense and anger, the old man finally speaks his tone calm "are ya sure she was your mate and not the guy who beat the shit got of ya's mate?, seems like something that would happen to ya son, honestly Bermuda if i am allowing ya to claim the veckenschtein ya need to get your head on straight and not die while acting as some rich fuckers slave".

The baby cloud nods his head then suddenly freezing stiff before saying confused "Bermuda veckenschtein?, but I thought ya said not to steal another name and that ya were calling me brat, why the change of tone geezer?" the smile full of teeth that veckenschtein gives his newest victim... wait he means son isn't a nice smile by a long shot, "ya don't even remember the difference between piss or rain, so why would ya know how to control your cloud flames, your just a brat who is a new born to this cruel unfair world we call life, and if i live long enough or get lucky enough to get brought by the same fucker that buys ya, then i plan to teach ya about life, simple as that brat".

Even after the geezer gives him a name he still calls him brat, the newly name Bermuda sneers at his elder who smirks at him knowingly, before closing his eyes and getting some sleep while he still can, before things start heating up around here, he still wonders who that pretty human woman was in that flashback?, she was watching him get the shit beaten out of him with such sorrowful brown eyes, well she still be there waiting for him when he finds her again...?.

-line break-

-no one's pov-

Gold eyes snap open breathing turning harsh for a few seconds, before he comes back to his senses and slowly pulls his claws out of the newly murdered pillow beside him, eternally thankful that Haruhi isn't using it but instead his chest as a pillow, judging by the light from the window he'd say it is about one in the noon, but the dark bags under Haruhi's resting eyes tells him she didn't get much rest last night, more then just likely due to him and his mental break down, it doesn't help that his dreams are making him re-live his past, but even so Rin allows a fond smile to appear on his lips he hasn't dreamt of veckenschtein in a long time it was good to see the geezer again.

Even though it was only a dream and they aren't close yet in that memory, veckenschtein was quite the task master with an even worse habit of cursing then a pirate, the whip lashing scars on his back burn so he gently moves Haruhi back onto the bed before getting up, their some of the few scars he had taken willingly, when he had taken veckenschtein's place, when their master wanted to take out his anger on a old man, who wouldn't have survived the beatings, finding out he was a cloud only made their master hit him ten times harder.

Going to the dresser and getting dressed in some of his clothes that stay here in case he needs them, soon he is sporting a long sleeve gray shirt and camo cargo pants, his normal Vindice combat boots, feeling to lethargic for him to care, he leaves his hair free and doesn't bother brushing it, gently placing his coat to cover a soundly sleeping Haruhi he knows she hates the cold, she hasn't been able to feel any warmth in a long time, he has lost count of the times the woman has come to him for safety, with blue lips and chattering teeth while breathing out frost, how he hates when she gets that bad.

But there isn't anything anyone can seem to do to help besides him and that's after she is in his arms as he creates a protective cloak of night flames to wrap his ice cold sky in, shaking his head clearing his mind of unpleasant thoughts, Rin leaves the room heading into the kitchen completely ignoring the twin's, their sister, the kitten and Ryoji in favor of coffee.

The others look at him in disbelief when he starts drinking his pitch black coffee steaming hot, like Haruhi he doesn't care for the cold for any reason, gold eyes silently study the twins their unknowns to him and it's making his cloud instincts go crazy but he isn't going to attack them after all this is their new home, so he bury's the instinct to kick them out of reaching distance of his territory, unlike Kyoya who's territory is Namimori, Rin shares something in common with the young immortal cloud, because both their territory's aren't places their people mostly being their loved one's and family.

A pull on his shirt snaps the cloud out of his thoughts, he doesn't even blink when a fanged smile greets him, he simply picks the kitten up and places her on his hip like a well trained parent, placing his coffee on the counter behind him giving his full attention to the little one in his hold, his tone is soft "Kirimi has Ryoji told you anything yet?" when the kitten shakes her head, Rin sends the man in question a hash glare, Ryoji doesn't even have the sense to look even to close to sorry, instead the man gives him a sad strained smile that darkens his own gold eyes.

sneering at the storm, Rin doesn't even let the man say a dammed thing, as he snarls in Latin knowing Ryoji well understand him but the others in the room well not, and what he is going to say should never be said in front of a child, let alone a two year old and a four year old both of them girls at that "lazy bastard!, ya had half the day already why didn't ya or Jack tell her about what happened!" this time Ryoji does look a little sorry as he grins sheepishly "i sent Jack to store, we need food for all these people, wait... what's with that look?".

Rin's face is blank but his eyes are mocking the other man before as he deadpans in Japanese "it's Jack" this has Ryoji muttering under his breath about insane werewolf's with the craziest luck, and the Vindice leader simply shakes his head at the fact that a retired assassin forgot that utter hell Jack can cause by accident, sighing tiredly knowing that he has to break the news to Kirimi before he can save the store from Jack.

Young blue eyes look at him with such trust that it burns, but he keeps his tone level and calm not wanting to scare the child in his hold "Kirimi... your mama and papa along with Kyoya and Lambo are helping tsuna though a dark time, so they wont be home for a week or two" she seems to take this part of the news pretty well and then she had to ask "why aren't uncle pineapple, uncle sunny, uncle puppy and uncle sushi helping uncle Tsu, did they get mad at him for something?".

He doesn't answer right away instead pulling the kitten farther to him hugging her close "uncle cloud? why are you shaking did someone hurt you?" Rin didn't even realize he was shaking in the first place, but he shakes his head slowly keeping his tone gentle "no child at least not physically to only me, your uncles aren't angery with Tsuna, they cant be with him anymore because their Dead none of them are coming home I'm sorry child" it takes a few minutes for what he send for it to really sink in for Kirimi, and she starts hitting her tiny fragile fists into his with all her little might as she yells not able to take the truth.

"No they can't be gone!, they were just here, uncle's sushi and puppy were finally getting married!, uncle sunny was gonna be a daddy soon!, and uncle pineapple was coming to visit on my next birthday, he had something important to tell us!, everyone was happy-y they can't be gone y-your lying you have to be!".

The little girl is begging him to tell her that it is truly a lie, but when he doesn't do that, Kirimi finally breaks down sobbing harshly until she runs out of tears to cry, Rin silently rocks her back an forth in his arms knowing nothing he could say would make what's happened hurt any less, because the cold harsh truth is that their family isn't coming home anymore.

After ten or so minutes Ryoji takes his distressed granddaughter from his son in law, knowing the other man is still lacking experience when it comes to children, although not for lack of trying on the other man's part, Rin loves children both Haruhi and him want a small army of children to call their own, but with her illness and still being a minor by human law, they haven't try'd for children of their own yet, Ryoji almost wishes that his daughter was pregnant just cause it would make both her and Rin's lives a little brighter, but with her current health almost the whole family knows the woman wouldn't be able to handle carrying a child to full term.

So while they may joke or hint at it in good nature, no one actually asks if or when Haruhi well have children, they respect her enough not to bring up the rather dangerous question, so with a heavy sigh Ryoji buries the dark thoughts in the back of his mind, working on soothing his granddaughter with the twins hovering nearby worried, Rin doesn't say anything on his way out of the apartment and Ryoji doesn't blame him for that fact.

-line break-

She feels almost warm when she wakes, seeing a well worn coat covering her, Haruhi smiles softly knowing Rin left his coat to chase away the cold, while getting dressed she notices he left his bandages on top of the dresser, soon enough she leaves the room sporting a dark green shirt, blue jeans and Rin's oversized coat.

Heading straight to the kitchen and grabbing a steaming mug of coffee, brown eyes close as she enjoys the liquid of the gods, when she opens her eyes she blinks a few times upon seeing Hikaru and Kaoru in her house both wearing one of her fathers old yukata's, as they coo lovingly at a two year old girl with curly shoulder length dark brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a pink sun dress.

A small smile appears on her lips as she watches the twins grin and make Funny faces at the little girl who starts giggling, however soon enough young brown eyes lock with Haruhi's own brown eyes.

Soon enough the infant starts reaching for her making everyone turn their attention to her as she places her drink on the counter and starts walking over.

Ryoji watches with knowing yet sad eyes as his daughter gently holds Ageha in a already loving manner her tone soft "hello little one, who might you be?" her only response from the girl is small giggles and a few coo's, gold eyes flash with warmth and gentleness, Ryoji says softly with a undertone of seriousness.

"Haruhi met Ageha fujioka, and you already know your new younger brothers Hikaru and Kaoru Fujioka" brown eyes turn amber as the stares her storm of a father her tone serious "did you ask mom before signing the adoption papers and would I be right in guessing that Rin gave the final needed signature to make it official?".

Only one of the those questions are actually a real question and the other is a promise of death should he fuck up, "of course Touya signed her half and is looking forward to meeting our newest children, Rin did his duty in both regards, at the moment he and Jack are getting food for everyone... wait not you too Haruhi, what did Jack do that both of you gain those looks?".

Blank faced and mocking eyes stare at the man as his oldest daughter deadpans flatly "it's Jack, ask him what he did, after Rin saves some poor unfortunate souls from his storm guardian, hopefully the store is still standing by that time and we don't get banned ...again".

Kaoru locks eyes with Hikaru as they share a silent conversation between them, two pairs of hazel eyes look at the man who adopted them and their sister they speak as one their tone broken and uncertain "how do we know that you won't do the things that She did to us?, while he simply watched".

It isn't truly what they asked, so he reads between the lines and knows all to well, that they want to make sure he is an adult whom is safe and well not stand by doing nothing while their harmed.

So Ryoji turns his back to his newest son's and removes his white long sleeve shirt, revealing the belt lashings, broken bottle cuts along with other scars that litter his back and arms, with the word Freak carved into his right side, as well as the twin scar that is on his back and chest, that takes the shape of a large cycle laying on his spine from the last mission he ever went on.

However when Ryoji turns to face them, he makes sure to keep his eyes closed least they see his rage.

"My mother died after giving birth to me and my father was a dead-beat drunk who blamed me for his wife's death, I was a year old when he try'd to drown me in the nearby river, I unlocked my storm flames and burnt his hands bad enough that he let me go".

Glowing crimson eyes open slowly making the twins gasp at the flaming fury in them "he hadn't called me anything until that day, but from then on my name was Freak, even carved the name into me with a broken beer bottle when I turned three, while singing his own fucked up version of happy birthday to me, that hell all ended when I turned five I ended up burning that monster alive with my bare hands, after he try'd to whore me out to some rich sicko for a few coins, so he could buy more beer, i killed both of them".

Ryoji smiles bitterly at his family "I lived on the streets for almost a year, when while looking for food I broke into a old traditional Japanese style mansion surrounded by forest, that was said to be haunted by spirit's or ghosts of some kind, I managed to eat a good meal for about five days before the master of the house finally chained me to the base of the Sakura tree in his backyard...".

Seeing the curiosity on many of the youngsters faces, Haruhi simply gives him a knowing smirk having been partly raised in that house, and heard the story many times as a child, she doesn't ruin his fun as he begins to speak again his tone full of warmth and love.

"The master of the house, to my shock at the time instead of beaten the hell out of me and throwing me out, he adopted me into his clan, he didn't see a abused human street rat before taking me in, naming me, training me and caring for me like i wasn't a mistake, when i said as much to Iori asking the king why? why help me?, why protect me?, that crazy kitsune laughed for a full minute before realizing i was dead serious that i needed to why or he knew i would leave even if it would've meant my death as a result".

Baring his crimson clan marking for all to see Ryoji's smile turns sharp "upon realizing that he hadn't explained things to me, Iori took me to the roof and we watched the moon with him holding me close in his lap-arms, like i had seen parents do with their own children, as he gently told me that he could care less about me being a human, and that if i hadn't killed my old man then he would have, along with many adults in the clan, said he kept me cause regardless of what species i was, that i was his feral brat and his storm regardless of my doubts" he smirks almost smugly as he continues speaking calmly.

"So naturally not wanting to be a burden on my new family, i trained harder then though hard work, blood and tears, earning my clan marking at ten and by the time i turned 13 which is an adult in none human society, i had risen though the clan and claimed the title of Iori's personal assassin, i had became strong enough to protect what was mine and up until my forced retirement, i was the third strongest under Iori's command which is quite the feet considering i am human...".

He trails off thinking over a few things carefully before looking at the twins with warm crimson eyes his tone truthful "i wont ever ask any of my children to walk my path, nor well i demand that you to take the crimson clan marking as proof of loyalty, sure i wont mind if ya do those things, but i wont ask it of ya ever, i only ever ask three things from any of my children Haruhi, Umehito and Shin included..." pausing when the twins act instinctively, Hikaru stands slightly in front of Kaoru who is holding Ageha close, and hazel eyes flash crimson as Hikaru protects his younger siblings, as twin hazel eyes flash green preparing to take a beating in Ageha's place.

Both father and oldest daughter watch the instinctive reactions with grim looks and even darker thoughts, crimson eyes return to gold Ryoji makes very sure to keep his tone even and truthful, knowing if ether of his newest son's thinks he is lying then they well take Ageha and no one well ever see them again, but he can not fault them for their instincts he almost did the same thing, almost left his night sky out of pure instinctive fear, of Iori not truly caring about him, of the other harming him.

Haruhi doesn't say anything as she takes a her oddly silent niece and heads into the kitchen, knowing that Ryoji can handle settle the fear that is almost visibly rolling off the twins.

Kirimi isn't as naïve as most children her age, she knows from learning and listening to her family that broken souls need a patient helping hand to heal, and that sometimes the person doesn't even know their in need of help to lost in fear and pain, to realize that not everyone is going to hurt them.

It makes Kirimi very sad to see this fact with three of her newest family members, so she hasn't said anything during the whole talk, knowing it's better to leave her grandfather to help them, she knows she is to young to really help but the little sun is determined to help in any way she can, so for now she is waiting with her auntie sky in the kitchen until things settle down.

When his oldest daughter and his youngest granddaughter leave the living room without a word, Ryoji doesn't even look away from his youngest three children, instead speaks in that same loving, warm and truthful tone that Iori used so many years ago, along with a few of the older man's own words that were said, when a much younger Ryoji was more then ready to turn tail and leave forever.

"The three things i ask of all my children, first is to always tell or come to me when your in need, like when your injured, afraid, hungry or in danger, second is even if it takes a while, i need you to trust that i am always going to take care of you regardless of how old you get, third if anyone ever tells you that you aren't mine, tell me who so i as your father can handle them, or if any person lays a hand on you for any reason... if there was one thing i could think to warn you about regarding myself, it would be that i well kill to protect what's mine, this includes my children and family to a possessive level".

The storm grins warmly at the children who are looking at him with all to familiar shock, "i learned parenting from one of the best examples of what a truly great parent is meant to be, and i have never once regretted my choice in giving my full loyalty to Iori, now then you two have questions right Hikaru? Kaoru?" red and green fade from twin hazel eyes, they relax slightly to the point of sitting across the table form their new... father?, soon enough Ageha crawls out of Kaoru's hold and into into Hikaru's lap before playing happily with her new stuffed panda.

Locking eyes before Hikaru nods giving the okay, Kaoru's tone is guarded yet soft "our question from earlier this week, what did you mean by bonds?, and what do you do for work?, why are you retired?" starting with the easiest question first, the older man grabs a piece of paper and a few colored pen's, Ryoji begins to draw seven flames each with a different color and meaning behind them.

Storm flames are crimson-red their characteristic, is Disintegration the ability of disintegrate other objects.

Rain flames are Sapphire-Blue their characteristic, is Tranquility the ability of Appeasement and Dulling.

Sun flames are Golden-Yellow their characteristic, is Activation the ability of Stimulating, Augmenting, healing.

Lightning flames are emerald-Green their characteristic, is Hardening the ability of Hardening, protecting, solidifying.

Cloud flames are Amethyst-Purple their characteristic, is Propagation the ability of Multiplying and expanding.

Mist flames are Indigo-Blue their characteristic, is Construction the ability of Materialization.

Sky flames are amber-Orange their characteristic, is Harmony the ability of Assimilation with its surroundings and Petrification.

Handing over the paper and after they read it, he decides to answer the question about bonds his tone calm "i guess the simplest bare bones way for me to explain about bonds would be..., there are six elements that protect the seventh element whom acts as both protector and home for the others, a sky is deeply connected to their elements and the same goes for the cloud, storm, sun, lightning, mist and rain their connection to their sky and fellow elements runs soul deep, if one or more of the elements dies then the others and their sky are harmed deeply by the loss to the point of physical pain, but if the sky dies then the elements... it can get so bad that the elements die due to the shock of the broken bond, some skies who lose more then one element are the same way... i cannot really tell you anything more in detail without breaking omerta".

Ryoji shivers violently at the thought of his son in law throwing him in a Vindice cell for the rest of his life, or worse Iori finding out that he broke the omerta, so ya hell no he isnt telling the twins anything else not unless their become flame active instead of just latent.

Silently thinking on the new info as they re-read the paper, the older man responses to the other two questions while the twins read though the paper again "i retired due to an injury that would ether cripple me or prove fetal, if i had been allowed to continue as an assassin, at the time my late wife was still alive and i didn't want to follow a path she wouldn't walk so i stayed human and left the clan, after her death Iori brought Haruhi and i back into the protection of the clan, as for my job now... i work as a bartender at the bar i own, while acting as both a informant and a safehouse for the clan".

After the twins are done reading Hikaru instead of asking about flames or bonds, he asks the most important question of all, his tone completely guarded and stone cold "if your our official guardian now ...then what is gonna happen to those two? how are we gonna pay for school Haruhi had to get a scholarship and even the uniform was to much for her to buy..." Hikaru is cut off by two things Ryoji laughing at groundless worries and Jack passing by them heading to the kitchen with huge bags of food, while Rin stands behind the twins his tone is dead serious.

"Hanzo Hitachiin has been given 20 years in my prison for his crimes of inaction, regarding the abuse and sexual abuse of three children meant to be under his protection, Yuzuha Hitachiin was exacuted for breaking bonds and the vile abuse of her wards, nether i nor anyone in vindice well stand by upon hearing about any children being hamred in such disgusting unforgivable manners, bond breakers are almost just as vile, and if i did not believe Ruoji to be a capable guardain for the three of you, i would have relocated you else where to a safe place, but Ryoji is of no threat to any of you... rather he would likly kill anyone who harms you again and as...".

The Vindice leader trails off deep in thought gold eyes lock with equelly golden eye as Ryoji nods his head giving the other man the go ahead, Rin's tone is calm but no longer as harsh "as for money... you neednt worry over such trival matters like enough money, infact Haruhi could have paid off her debt more then ten times it's worth by now, however she just finds your club amusing to do so..." the woman in question lightly hits her lover over the head despit their hieght difference, although some do think it is odd that she used a cook book to do the job.

Calm gold eyes watch in amusment as Haruhi glares harshly at Rin, her tone clearly very annoyed "now why did you have to go and say that?, if Kyoya finds out about the fact i could have payed well over the price of that fancy pottery, then your sleeping alone for the next year!" the cloud frowns deeply at the threat not liking it one dammed bit.

Then quick as a snake brown eyes bleed amber as Haruhi turns her glare onto her father, as she points the cook book of death at him while she snarls coldly "and you! if i find out that you told Hikaru or kaoru anything else, about things that have no reason being talked about to civilians even one's from our family, then i am calling grandfather and letting him deal with your fuck up!" Ryoji flinches at the threat knowing that it is a very real threat and not just talk.

Shaking her head at the antics from two of the many insane people she happily calls her own, Haruhi simply stands behind her new brothers and pulls them into a tight hug her tone gentle "your records state your both 15 but how old are you truly?, dad said younger brothers so you can't be 16 or older, use your own words and don't worry no one at the club well find out your younger then ya look" she doesn't say anything as the twins start to shake slightly their tone is barely a whisper "...12 we're 12, She forged the papers to make us older, Ageha's age is the only one that isn't a lie, what now ...Haru-Onee-Chan?".

The older members of the rather odd family smile at the twins calling Haruhi big sister, while the woman in question holds them tighter as she purrs happily "for now we spend today at home as a family, then tomorrow morning Rin and i well go to the headmaster to inform him of... a few changes about you two, dad well be at work while having Kirimi-Chan with him so it falls to the two of us to get this done as soon as possible, the next day we head to school like always and hope for the best, it wont be a walk in the park boys everyone well stare and ask questions, if you think your both or even one of you is being overwhelmed tell me".

Kaoru tilts his head to the side curiously "Rin?" then both Kaoru and Hikaru flinch grabbing onto an amused Haruhi, when the man in question laughs in a rather dark manner even if he is just joking, wide Hazel eyes look at the man who told them their free as the older man states fondly "that's my family name don't worry about calling me by any other name, Rin is the name reserved by me for family only, i am Haruhi's fiancé so i guess that makes me your oldest brother, you ever need someone dealt with have Haruhi call me" the sky shakes her clearly very amused by her lovers offer and his words to the two newest youngsters of the family.

Hazel eyes lock with one another as they talk for a few minutes without any words said out loud kaoru grins at his older brother Hikaru returns the grin just as easily before both boys grin at their oldest brother "thanks Rin-Onii-Sama, we mean it really thank you for freeing us, for saving the three of us" the oldest man in the room just gives them a sad knowing smile petting their red hair softly, before going to make sure jack hasn't destroyed the kitchen when he was told to put the food away like a normal person.

things settle down for the rest of the day for them most part, on his way out the door Jack is stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder, the werewolf turns curious red eyes towards Ryoji who looking at him with a silent question in those gold eyes similar yet different form his sky's own, sighing tiredly running clawed fingers though his red hair Jack just gives the man what he wants.

"Those two are still pissed at me for walking in on them three months ago, during one of their intimate session's, Haru kicked me though their bedroom window on the third story, Rin... he was worse he teleported me to Jaeger who was sleeping, i couldn't walk for two weeks because that bloodthirsty cloud kept breaking my legs for waking him up, while Rin made me do two weeks worth of paperwork ...for the whole prison by myself" Ryoji shivers a violent chill running down his spine upon realizing what Jack did, he lets the poor Vindice storm leave without another word.

That poor unlucky bastard Jack just had to accidently walk in on his daughter and son in law during one of their session's, no wounder those two are pissed at the werewolf, shaking his to clear it of the horrors, that would be called forth from the darkest pits of hell, should Ryoji ever be that unlucky, he decides it it time to head to bed he has to get up in four hours to get the bar ready.

-line break-

The classroom becomes silent as the homeroom teacher walks in the room with the headmaster following behind, they wonder why the headmaster is there but only three people know why, Haruhi holds her younger twin brothers hands as the two of them try to keep from shaking, Yuzuru Suoh locks eyes with the young woman who visited his office yesterday morning along with her extremely intimidating fiancé Bermuda von veckenschtein, he pales radpidly recalling the events of yesrterday morning.

Looking up from the evil known as paperwork Yuzuru wonders who would be knocking at his door this early in the morning, so he gives the go ahead to enter his office, imagine Yuzuru's heartattack when Haruhi walks into his office with the leader of the Vindice himself following the young woman, oh yes he knows about the mafia in their younger more untamble years, Yuzuru and his best friend Yoshio use to run with a lesser known familia as a sun and cloud to their late sky, after the death of their sky the two young adults left italy behind and returned to japan to start over.

But the former sun guardian wont ever forget the one meeting he and Yoshio had with a member of the Vindice, the right hand called jaeger if he recalls right, snapping out of his thoughts only to stare into cold golden eyes belonging to death himself, Yuzuru fearfully whimpers in the back of his throat he is dead for sure!, and for some reason Haruhi his son's own friend looks very amused by his reaction to the demon standing calmly beside her.

The headmaster almost has a heartattack when the small woman hits the Vindice warden on the arm her tone sharp "we cant talk to him, if he has a heartattack, be nice or your sleeping on the couch" a low growl leaves Bermuda's throat golden eyes flash purple with cloud flames, before the man takes a few steps back giving Yuzuru a little more room to breath.

Haruhi hands the headmaster a rather thick folder her tone cold unyielding "we have a few important matters to talk over, failure to do as ordered well result in my training the host to be mafioso by force before then end of this year, so do keep the safety of these innocent children in mind before speaking Former sun Guardian to the late Layla La Menta, the Ninth Donna of the L'orchidee familia".

Yuzuru pales rapidly hearing those long unsaid names again after many years, even though the young woman in front of him shouldn't know those names to begin with, silently he reads though each nd every paper in the file, sun flames closer to the surface then they have been in a long time, as Yuzuru's glowing gold eyes stare into amber eyes of a sky who now have a rightful claim on two of his students, his tone is low giving away his anger at what happened to three children under his own nose.

"How may i be of service to both the crimson clan and the Belladonna familia, also would it be possible to place my son and the rest of his friends under your protection lady sky?" Haruhi thinks about the request before nodding her head curtly "we shall talk another time as why you believe they need such protection to begin with, however for now the matter of changing Hikaru and Kaoru's record to reflect their new states as my younger brothers, as well as inform the school about the untimely passing of the Hitachiin parents" the old sun nods his head firmly knowing she wants him to give as little detail as possible without making things seem off, so no one goes digging for answers.

Haruhi smirks at the headmaster before turning on her heel and heading out of the office, however much to Yuzuru's dismay Bermuda stays behind, as the older man's golden eyes stare coldly at him, and then a voice that is certain to give him nightmares, rings out in the room in a harsh and unyielding manner **"should any of the entrusted cats who've been given you get out of their bags, by your own hand, secrets entrusted to you by my ****fiancé herself no less, your going to wish you broke the omerta instead by the time i am done with you, let this be your one and only warning Yuzuru Suoh**".

The rattling of chains is still ringing in the headmasters ears even a day later as he stands in front of the classroom filled with children, Yuzuru shallows thickly as he begins his speech, or rather the cover story written by the Vindice leader himself "i hate to be the barer of bad news, but as headmaster it falls to me to inform everyone, that earlier this week Hanzo Hitachiin father of Kaoru, Hikaru and Ageha and husband has fled japan for unknown parts, after torturing and murdering his late wife".

"Now Ageha, Hikaru and Kaoru are under the guardianship and care of Ryoji Fujioka, please reframe from asking to many questions this is a unsettling time for the family so treat them with respect and wait until their ready to open up about the tragedy that's happened, have a pleasant rest of your morning that well be all" on his way to the door, Yuzuru flinches when he see's Haruhi's eyes flash amber, while she gives him a ghost of a dark smile, he gets the hell out of there fast.

Yuzuru would consider it a blessing if Tamaki ended up in the mafia world, rather then the world in which his mother his son's grandmother rules with poison laced tongue and even shadier means then the mafia, he never wanted to his mother's heir never wanted to be a templar like the rest of his family, so the minute he and his best friend turned eighteen they booked a one way ticket on a commoner plane to Italy, using well made fake id's they stayed hidden and they ended up saving a 15 year old Layla when another familia try'd to kidnap her while shopping, it sealed their fate and that very same evening the two friends were the newest members of the L'orchidee familia, welcomed into the family with open arms by the eighth donna and their sky's mother Rose.

He smirks realizing that his mother never did find them and after they talk about his request at a later date, if she aggress then Haruhi can keep Tamaki and his friends out of his grandmother's reach, and to protect the next generation Yuzuru is more then willing to sell his soul to the Primo Donna of the Belladonna familia, even though he knows all to well with a heavy heart that she wont last much longer maybe a two or three years at best, and at the very worst... until the end of this year.

It was as Haruhi warned them about the other night, almost as soon as the headmaster leaves the room their talking, asking questions, and staring at them like zoo animels, and it burns so much that they both start shaking trying to stay calm, the teacher try's to help he really does but the man is a pretty weak man and the class doesn't listen to him at all.

Then suddenly a heavy pressure fills the room making some faint, some try not to fall down and others get nose bleeds not due to any antics of the host club, no their nose bleeds are due to damage done by Haruhi, as she unleashes her killing intent upon the class, while she snarls coldly in her anger showing off, the cockney accent she learned from her father as a young child, who in turn learned it due to growing up in darker area's of east end London, before sneaking on a plane headed to japan, this accent makes many flinch and back away from the natural host.

"Enoug! i wew not stand by while ya try to amuse yourselves wiv the priva'e lives of me family, now sit down and shu' the fuckin hell up before i kick one of ya fough that window!" The whole class is as silent as the grave after Haruhi releases the rich brats from her KI, the class bolts to their chairs and no one else says a dammed thing to her brothers for the rest of the class, Hikaru and Kaoru are staring at their new big sister with stars in their eyes "that was awesome!" and she simply pets their hair without responding.

Kaoru and Hikaru are shaking heavily as they try to hide behind Haruhi's back, Aleu rubbing her head against the boys legs knowing their afraid of what their fellow host's reactions well be to their new world, to their surprise the group of four are the first one's in the club room, taking this as her chance Haruhi sits down on her couch pulling the twin on each side of her, gently making them rest their heads onto her shoulders her tone is warm "go to sleep ya li'le brats, ya need rest" the boys do as their told and soon their fast asleep, Aleu rolls her blue eyes at her daughter in law's slight use of cockney, knowing Haruhi didn't even realize she was using it in the first place.

After ten minutes Haruhi is also asleep with the wolf demoness watching over her ward's, she knows Haruhi hasn't been doing well the younger woman may be able to hide it from her son, but she can not hide it from Aleu herself, the strain of losing four bonds at the same time along with the stress of her illness isn't helping her health paired with an endless cold and the snow white wolf wonders if things are coming to a end soon.

The door opens and the other hosts walk into the room looking worried until they see the four of them near-on the couch, Aleu growls softly to silence the males or hopefully keep them quite, thankfully they seem to get the hint and they leave their resting members to their sleep although Kyoya does take a few picture... not long after the club opens Yuki and Haruhi's other regular girls are sitting on the couch nearby drinking tea and talking softly.

When a very welcome site walks though the door, Aleu is pleased to note that her pup left his bandages at home this time, as Rin walks silently into the room looking mostly human for once, still has claws, fangs and his silver tail is wrapped around his waist like a belt, while his hair is braided again, wearing a long sleeve black dress shirt and camo cargo pants, still no shoes though..., Aleu and his father BlackFell try'd for years to get him to wear shoes, but they finally gave up when he turned five, Aleu gives a purr like growl in greeting to her aloof child.

Golden eyes soften as Rin growls gently running his claws though his mothers soft fur in greeting, before shaking his head amused at the site of Haruhi napping with her newest brothers, so ever so gently he softly wakes up the twins, two pairs of sleepy hazel eyes stare at him "Ryoji had me play messenger and come here to tell you three, he and Kirimi are staying at the bar tonight, said to call him if you need anything" their eyes loss their sleepy look and soon widen in shock at seeing him there at their school.

Hikaru and Kaoru each grab onto his shirt sleeves and everyone in the room with them watches shocked as Kaoru says softly "Rin-Onii-Sama, Haruhi was ice cold all day and said it was nothing, but Hikaru and i.. we think something's wrong" jerking his chin to the side ordering the twin to move, they slowly release his sleeves before standing up allowing him access to their oldest sister.

Takashi and Mitsukuni walk over to the twins out of worry for the young woman, plus the clearly older man now holding their friend is an unknown to the two dog demons, so their going to be ready in case she needs their help and it would seem that Kyoya and Tamaki feel the same way, as the pair make their way over to the rest of the host members, their guests watching with baited breath wondering what is going to happen next.

She is ice cold to the touch growling deeply in the back of his throat Rin starts wishing he had brought his coat along with him, but he didn't so now all he can do at the moment is bring his night flames to the surface without letting a room filled with children see them, sitting down on the couch Rin pulls his sky towards him, wrapping her possessively in his arms resting his chin on top of her head, she continues to sleep cuddling farther into his body for warmth.

Hikaru is about to say something only to be cut off by the ladies, screaming about a new ship or some such none sense, all Rin knows his ears are fucking bleeding cause of insane little girls yelling about stupid shit, he knows Haruhi was woken up by the loud mouths she just refuses to open her eyes, so smirking evilly he tilts her head up slightly towards his own and kisses her gently, soon enough he stops being gentle while growling in that tone he knows drives his mate crazy, Haruhi finally opens her eyes and he smirks into the kiss before breaking it.

Rin finds it cute that she pouts at losing their little game his tone mirroring his smugness "looks like i win this round, now..." in a instant Rin has Haruhi on her back while he hovers over her, nipping at her throat playfully, ignoring the annoying screaming females who for some reason have nose bleeds, the wolf demon purrs his tone showing his open amusement "do i take you on this couch right now, or at home on the table after the brats are in bed asleep, Ryoji is staying at the bar with Kirimi tonight, hmm choices so many choices".

More then slightly alarmed by the strangers words, Kyoya asks the guests to leave and closes the club for the day, Aleu growls warningly when Mitsukuni try's to get near the clearly happy pair, she wants grand-pups already god dammit!, and soon enough due to Rin's teasing Haruhi no longer cares if it is here or at home, seeing this Hikaru's voice rings out calmly yet sharply "not that dad well mind but... Rin-Onii-Sama if your planning on getting Haru-Onee-Chan pregnant then do it at home and not on the table we eat meals on, that's just gross".

All Kyoya and Tamaki are horrified by Hikaru's words, the dog demon cousin's finally realize that this isn't a stranger but instead Haruhi's mate to be, and Kaoru just shakes his head upon figuring out that the older pair are totally messing with them, while Aleu curses the gods again for not blessing her with grand-pups to spoil rotten, along side her mate and Haruhi's own parents who also want grandchildren from their oldest daughter.

So now that the game is over, even though he would have just teleported them home had things gotten to that level, Rin places one final kiss on his beloveds lips, before slowly standing up rebuttoning his shirt and braiding his hair again, carefully helpng Haruhi onto her own feet while the woman says happily yet lovingly "we... aren't really trying for children right now Hikaru, we aren't sure that... ether i or the baby would survive, but if it happens at some point then... we can only hope for the best" a gentle yet strong clawed hand takes her own fragile hand holding it in a soothing and grounding manner for the both of them.

She knows he is telling without words that he sorry, and Haruhi shakes her head slowly regretfully, silently telling Rin it isn't his fault, that it isn't ether of their faults.

Tamaki as if seeing the bond between Haruhi and the man that the twins call Rin-Onii-Sama, steps forward to greet the older male his tone happy "hello Rin-Onii-Sama!, I am Tamaki leader of the host club, would you like to join you showed that you have ...experience with the skills we use to entertain guests" the smile Rin gives the tall yet shorter then him blonde isn't kind or beautiful in any manner, in fact the smile of a perfect image of a shark who smells blood in the water, a purr that leave the Cheshire Cat green with envy.

"Sure kid I'll still be in Japan for another week, I shall stop by during that time and I am not paying for any hospital bills due to the show Haruhi and I shall be giving, nor can you call the cops ether bad for business yes Vice-leader Kyoya Ootori?" Kyoya looks started about the man knowing his name and position in the club.

Tamaki looks happy with the answer, the twins look somewhere between worried and happy with the news having gotten to know their big brother pretty well in these past two days, the dog demon cousins are mostly curious and interested in the older wolf demon.

And Haruhi shakes her head fondly knowing if Rin wanted to he could have easily gotten her to the point, where she would have allowed sex in front of the boys on her sofa, hell he has already gotten her to say yes to having sex in many places in their home, on his desk, other people's office's, the graveyard, the roof, training room, not the kitchen yet..., in the living room and the for some reason a broom closet, he always gives her a final out to say no, just in case she doesn't want too or doesn't want to have sex in a certain place, ...like in the middle of the street or at Byakuran's house.

And she finds that she doesn't even care anymore, Rin is completely right the reactions of people who find them in the middle of having sex, are just far to amusing to pass the chance to mentally traumatize people to pass up, ...plus the sex is more then just great.

Haruhi breaks away from her thoughts after Rin snaps his fingers a few times in front of her face, his tone amused and clearly knowing about her train of thoughts "keep your mind out of the gutter Haruhi, we can dishonor our kitchen counter later, and Jaeger won't stop us this time, that's bleach was created to clean kitchens and get the of blood stains out of the carpet's after housewives Murder their cheating husband's".

Haruhi gives a slight laugh at his words knowing that he well probably send the cloud in a two week mission before the of them finish their list of places to have sex in, the place left for now is their kitchen which Jaeger guards with a baseball bat in his hands, Rin's right hand wasn't happy at all when the man found out about the list, now he has made it his mission to protect the innocence of the kitchen from them.

"Better send Jack with him on that two week mission in ...China, then we can finally finish our list before starting a even more interesting one" Rin starts cackling evilly his grin bloodthirsty and he spins his mate around for a little while his tone a loving purr of lust and loyalty "as you commend my heart, maybe next month around the first?, I should be done leading the hunt by then".

The natural hostess softly giggles as the man cradles her in his arms in gentle manner, almost as if Rin is worried that she would break like glass if ever let's go, and his thoughts aren't that far off the mark ether...

Takashi clears his throat loudly, gray eyes filled with amusement before turning serious eyes towards the twins, as he says calmly yet worried "Hikaru... Kaoru... did He ever raise his hand to ether of you or Ageha?" this gains reactions of surprise from both Mitsukuni and the other hosts.

Soon after realizing what Mori asked them, two pairs of hazel eyes widen as they turn to look at Rin, who is standing behind the boys a firm hand on each of their shoulders, using his thumb to rub a soothing pattern in their bones, a curt shake of the head from their oldest brother makes the twins relax slightly, Haruhi standing slightly in front of Kaoru with Aleu standing near the front of Hikaru, both females ready to protect the two 12 year old children, who have been forced to live a lie for a very long time.

Kaoru holds Hikaru's hand tightly as they shake their heads slowly, their voices becoming one as they speak together in emotionless tones "n-no not him, he just watched and did nothing, watched broken as his own wife di... did those things, t-to us we protected our sister as best as we could...".

They start shaking heavily sensing their break down coming on, Rin pulls the boys into a tight possessive embrace gently lowering the three of them onto the floor, rocking them back and forth as they cling to their big brother like a lifeline, while break down sobbing into the man's chest which vibrates as he growls soothingly.

A wolves way of gently telling their pups shh, that their not alone, that an adult well always care for them, even if their parents never return to the den, a pack places pups above all else, so a pack of demon's and humans aren't any different than a pack of wolves in that regard, pups come first.

It only takes ten minutes before the boys cry themselves to sleep in the wolf demon's hold, Haruhi places a loving kiss on the twins foreheads before giving Rin a brief kiss on the lips "take them to the apartment, to the safety of their bed, I'll be home later on with dinner too" Rin nods grimly knowing that she has to stay and explain a few things to the host club, so without a word Rin disappears taking the past out twins with him.

Rage pure rage is shining in those amber eyes as Haruhi spins around on her heel facing the four older hosts, each male flinches and takes a wise step backwards as the small woman snarls coldly "those two have had a hard enough day today, without anymore fucking questions!, let alone that one!, our classmates treated them like zoo animals and not like people!, the fact Kaoru and Hikaru told any of you anything means they trust you to not call the police or try to get them removed from my father's guardianship".

"That fucking woman what she did can never be fixed or forgiven, and if Rin hadn't done his job then I most definitely would have myself with my bare hands!, and their former father is now deep in a private prison cell for his inaction and to heal the damage his wife caused him, otherwise he would have been killed along side his sicko wife" she shakes in anger and visible waves of bloodlust rolls off of her form.

Glowing amber eyes stare into each of their eyes daring them to harm what's hers daring the hosts to betray the trust her little brothers have placed into their friends, "Tamaki, Kyoya, Takashi, Mitsukuni please for the sake and Sanity of Hikaru and Kaoru do not betray the trust you've been gifted ever, you want to help, to protect, to heal them fine, but these things are deeply complex, healing takes time, love and patience and if none of you can be what my little brothers need ya to be then you won't have any right to my own complexities and should you betray them you won't live to see next week".

Searching deeply into the eyes of the four out of the six boys, Haruhi has come to care for deeply during her short time with the host club, four pairs of eyes and no doubt or hesitation in any of them, no their gazes filled with many emotions ones like love, worry, hope, conviction and determination, her sky flames purr at their silent resolves, she now knows without the boys saying a word that none of them well ever betray Hikaru or Kaoru.

Tamaki steps towards the small women a flash amber crosses amethyst eyes as he states in a rare moment of true seriousness and love "no we won't betray Kaoru, Hikaru or you not ever, I founded this club with three ideals to entertain lady's in a safe yet friendly manner, to make bonds to last a lifetime and to create a family, a real family, like the one my father use to tell me stories about when I was a child, Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyoya, Takashi, Mitsukuni, Haruhi, the six of you every single one of you are my treasured family and family doesn't betray one another we protect and love each other no matter what happens".

Haruhi starts clapping slowly yet not in her usual mocking manner, not it is a clap of honor, of joy and acceptance, her amber eyes shine brightly and she beams at her boys brightly tone loving, proud and honest.

"Very well done Tamaki you've all past my final test for me to fully accept you into my family, after Rin leaves for Italy next week, I am going to begin training each of the six of ya, to unlock your respective flames, how to control them, creating skills and learning how to protect yourself and those who are important to you, as well as so much more".

"Then after your training is completed I well give you each a important choice to make, ask the headmaster who is Bermuda von veckenschtein, and then we'll talk more about all of this, but I'll see ya tomorrow got to get home bye boys and remember no police and never truly trust anyone but my family for now".

The host club watches Haruhi leave the room and looking into the others eyes, soon the four boys are off heading to the headmaster for the answers they need, their determined to prove to their family that they can be trusted to handle important things and to help in the tough times.

-line break-

Smelling the familiar scent of Chinese food from a truly good restaurant outside of China itself, Rin looks up from his paperwork seeing Haruhi walk though the door with dinner and dessert by the looks of the bakery bag in her hand.

They eat in comfortable silence and after dinner is over and cleaned up, the pair cuddle in their bed Rin playing with his mates short hair as she mindlessly traces his scars, her tone relieved but sad "well they past the test all of them did, sent the four of them to get answers from Tamaki's father before I left, it is going to be hard and very painful for the six of them but given time, training and bonds they be nameless corpses in a dark alley in Italy, no they well burn brightly with or without me there to help guide them though the dark times or to beat down threat after threat, they well burn and live I should be happy with this but I...".

Rin simply pulls the distressed sky into his arms, burying them in a blanket of night flames his tone is rough silk as he says lovingly "shhh... I know love I know, to us the six of them are just civilian children, ones who don't know what they just vowed to you, but you are right the boys well burn and learn, they have too learn to survive fast without you holding their hands, otherwise our world well devour the host club alive, now get some rest Haruhi it's been a long emotionally draining day for all of us".

She try's to fight sleep but Rin isn't having any of it, and she loses this battle of will's due to the soothing humming of a nameless wordless Greek lullaby.

Gold eyes flash purple then black and back to gold again as Rin gazes at the fragile woman sleeping safe in his arms, he knows she won't hear him and that's why he says it now while his sky is asleep.

It is barely a whisper but his voice is truly warm and loving never the less "how truly I wish ya would let me turn ya into a demon already, or I had been born a sun instead of a cloud or a night sky, or been a doctor instead of a law keeper, maybe then I would've been able to heal ya by now, I'm losing ya to an enemy I cannot even touch and I am utterly powerless to stop it from killing ya, so it's not ya fault it's mine because I can't even save the woman I love most, and I can never tell ya how sorry I am, all I can do is hold ya tight until the bitter end, I love ya so very much more then life itself Haruhi".

He doesn't know why he never tells his mate these thoughts and feelings towards her illness, himself and Losing her to death, but Rin never plans to tell her the truth about how weak and broken he is without her beside him, maybe the host club can change Haruhi's mind about the wolf changing his mate into a demon, but he won't hold his breath she is after all very stubborn.

Veckenschtein old bastard always did bitch at him for being to stubborn for his own good, jokes on the old geezer.

Rin wasn't stubborn then nor is the man stubborn now, no not stubborn just he is only a man with enough onviction and determination, to stand by watching the people whom he cares for deeply being harmed, when he has the ability to keep them safe and sound.

Ya now what on second thought... maybe the geezer was right, Rin is a little demon brat far to stubborn to not get attached to humans, and just like Veckenschtein said humans are fragile creatures get attached to glass and you get hurt when it shatters, the geezer had said these words to him moments before the old man died a free man but still a dead man, who is buried four miles away in the forest near the Vindice prison.

A bitter yet fond smile appears on his lips as his eyes grow heavy with sleep, and the broken man soon follows his beloveds path to sleep, holding her closer unwilling to let Haruhi go be it in sleep or release her to death himself,

Thank you very much for reading, and please review.

Merry Christmas ;3


	5. Chapter 5

I'm Disabled so there are going to be mistakes.

Ouran High School Host Club-X-Katekyo hitman reborn-X-slight-assassin's creed-X-multiple-crossover's

Disclaimer, I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, Katekyo hitman reborn, assassin's creed or any of the characters, places, or items within it. The only thing that I own is my own ideas and OC's and nothing else. I also do not own the crossovers in the story as well. All rights go to the original owner.

Remember this is Fanfiction the only limit is your ambition.

"Talking"

'Thinking or thought's'

"Talking on the phone"

Words on paper

Memories or flashback's

Sadistic

-place/time and time-skips-

On with the story

-time skip two weeks later-

-place Ouran academy first year classroom time 6:35an-

-No one's pov-

The classroom is silent as the headmaster stands in front of the class the man's tone calm yet gentle "due to the untimely passing of Android-Sensei, I had no other choice but to hire a new homeroom for the whole of school first years, second years, and third years, now may I have the honor of introducing your new teacher Skull De Mort!".

All eyes watch as a beautiful 28 year old woman with the body of a warrior goddess walks gracefully into the room like a predator, lower back length dark purple wild hair tied in a low tail by flowing black ribbon, black eyes with a glowing purple ring, unnerving eyes that are calm, hopeful and calculating , fangs, claws, many scars littering her form, under her left eye is a purple tear drop marking, along with the many black-purple swirls of tendril like sand tattoos littering her pale skin.

Wearing a dark purple sleeveless turtle neck shirt, skin tight white pants, steel toe black knee high boots, around her scarred neck is a long silver chain with a eerie glowing purple pacifier hanging from the chain.

The class is shocked by their new homeroom teacher and the headmaster leaves quietly at a neck breaking pace as ice cold amber eyes glare death into the man's back, soon enough a gentle yet soft smile appears on ruby stained lips as the new teacher speaks gently yet firmly.

"Hello children, as your headmaster has just explained, my name is Skull De Mort and I am your new teacher please call me Skull-sensei as I feel old whenever called solely by my last name, now then can anyone here tell me how Mr Android died?" all hands stay down on top of their desks as a sign of none threat, not one student answers that question.

A shark like smile grace's those red stained lips as Skull's eyes shine darkly while she says softly "come on I know your all smarter than you let on" Yuki noting that no one else is going to answer finally gives a small sigh of defeat the blind girls tone small barely a whisper "he went to New York on a one week vacation then three days ago he committed suicide by jumping off the Empire State Building".

Skull try's not to smile after all suicide isn't a good thing to smile about ever, but she can't help but be proud of the blind girls bravery saying that in which the other naive human children well not, spinning on her heel Skull begins writing on the blackboard in elegant ancient Egyptian writing.

"During my time as your teacher it is my job to pass on important skills for you my students to live life, however I do not teach from any school or educational approved book nor lesson plan, I plan to teach you how I learned during my own time as a child".

Glowing serious eyes turn to stare down each and every student in front of her, Skulls tone is curt, serious and warm.

"My lesson plan as your teacher until you graduate from this school after your third year, is to train you all on how to survive anywhere in almost any path you wish to walk in life, I well begin working with each of you in class should you need help".

"I am starting a survival club after school, it shall begin three days from today, so I can teach a different set of three to six student's personally myself daily, and set on a endless loop for the whole club no matter how large, no student is left to fend for themselves, so make no mistake children, when I state that we are going to spend these next three years together with you, until I am satisfied with every one's skills in survival".

This gains a huge roar of acceptance and interest from the students and Skull beams at them happily before beginning to teach them ancient Egyptian, the current cloud Arcobaleno's next two classes with the second and third years goes about the same way, much to her amusement.

-line break-

Hikaru and Kaoru watch from their sofa along with the other hosts and their guests, as Haruhi twitch's every few minutes and then suddenly she stiffens as the door opens as Skull-sensei walks into the room.

The older woman doesn't even flinch or bat an eye at the fact Haruhi all but teleports before tackling her into a hug, their teacher simply chuckles fondly spinning around the sky in her arms, soon the pair stands still as they hug and nuzzle one another.

Skull speaks lovingly in Japanese finding no reason for another language uncaring of the watching children understanding their conversation "i was so happy that Bermuda asked me to watch over ya, plus Reborn and him both gave me permission to corrupt a whole generation of innocent children!" Haruhi cackles at the clouds words, realizing that Skull is very serious about her teaching skills.

However soon cackling turns to coo's as the young woman finally takes notice of the silver metal band on Skulls left ring finger, Skull starts laughing nervously at the blank stare of the young woman in her arms, Haruhi's tone is far to calm to mean anything good "I am going to have to make you widow, Hatori should have asked me before proposing to ya Skull".

Skull shakes her head fondly at the sky's words "if you kill Hatori before I get to have children with the man I love, I well make your remaining time a living nightmare!, and not even Bermuda can stop me, help me plan the wedding?" the smile on the natural hostess lips is horrifying to everyone else watching.

But the immortal cloud finds the smile adorable as amber eyes shine happily "took ya long enough to ask, maybe I'll only break Hatori's legs instead of killing him for the insult of not asking me, please tell me that he did the right thing and asked your family for your hand in marriage before popping the question?" a unkind laugh leaves the cloud as she purrs darkly.

"Yes Hatori did, so brave and wonderfully sweet, standing there calmly while my family threatened him should he ever hurt me in any way" showing her soon to be husband's sky the pictures that Skull took of the event.

"Verde threatened use him as a lab rat, Fon hinted that he would break every bone in his body, Viper would ruin him completely, Lal and Collnelio stated that he would meet their new high powered tank up close, Yuni just smiled sweetly without saying a word, and Reborn promised that after all the others get their turn, that he was going to call you or Bermuda, while he destroyed any chance of Hatori ever being a father, oh I wish you could have been there I've never felt so loved!".

Haruhi returns the chaos filled picture as she grins widely at the older woman "guess I'll need to have a talk with the both of ya before the wedding, after all I need to threaten both of you so that I know you'll take care of each other after I'm gone, can you help me train the boys later?, Ha'ri and Reborn have me on a strict no flames plan for the next month until I fully heal, so it's a big no flame training for me".

A sadistic light enters those black-purple eyes as Skulls purrs mockingly "of course, of course happy to help you out Haruhi, after all Bermuda wouldn't be happy if I let you get hurt while under my care, I've known that husband of yours longer than anybody even Jaeger, so I am far to experienced with his legendary rage, to want said rage aimed at me without at least hundred escape plans ahead of time, your the wife to one of the most dangerous beings in this universe!".

"And i knew even all those years ago, that I had made the right choice by vowing my loyalty Bermuda on that sandy hill the night before us and the geezer gained our freedom, and he needs you far more then that fool well say to ya, your not just leaving us behind Haruhi your dragging my big brother straight into hell with ya, all because of a game".

The immortal woman knows that Haruhi plans to play a game with Death and instead of denying it the younger woman simply smiles warmly "Bermuda isn't invited to join this one on one match between Death and I, so your job is to watch him, don't let him do anything stupid like kill himself, while I make one final gamble at the highest stakes that can be played, weather I win or lose promise me that you'll protect Bermuda from himself Skull".

Knowing that she doesn't have any other choice, Skull kneels down to one knee head bowed eyes closed and cloud flames visible to all watching the pair, ancient Egyptian rolling off her tongue like silk.

"I vow on my immortality that I Skull De Mort shall protect and watch over Bermuda Von Veckenschtein, and that I am going to be the first person who bitch slaps you should you win, because otherwise I'll never see you again if you dare lose that game, so when you do win tell that bastard Death that Skull sends her hate and said to go fuck yourself".

Haruhi smiles a small bittersweet smile at the vow, and Skull just pulls the broken woman into a tight hug and the pair stays like this for a good four minutes, before Skull leaves the school and Haruhi returns to her waiting watching guests.

-line break-

-place The Den, time 7:45pm-

At the sound of a few rings from the bell hanging on the door, Ryoji looks up from cleaning the steel top of his bar counter, the man isn't shock or surprised to see Skull walk into his bar, he simply smiles weakly at her as she sits down on one of the bar chairs in front of the bar counter.

Noting the new shadows hidden in the immortal's eyes, Ryoji sighs softly handing the woman a bottle of aged Italian whiskey and allows her to drink right from the bottle, soon enough his patience pays off as she finally speaks for the first time since entering his bar.

"Out of all of us, your oldest daughter is the most insane, which should be impossible due to Bermuda and I being bat shit insane on a good day!, but no not your brat Haruhi is insane on a universal level, she plans not only to gamble with Death but she plans to win the game!, and here I thought only I was crazy enough to play games with Death".

Ryoji knowing what the issue is really about looks at the tired woman in a grave manner "your worried that Haruhi is going to lose the gamble?" to his horror Skull shakes her head quickly taking another large mouth full of burning whiskey, before wild caged animal like emotionless eyes lock with golden pools of fear.

"No I almost wish she would lose the game, at least she won't end up like me, years ago about three or so years after we gained our freedom from being slaves, we had visited a nameless village, Bermuda was looking for a place to sleep and I was searching for dinner, but I had died due to taken a fatal hit for some village child who was pissing off the wrong adult, Death was bored of normal so he offered me a choice..." she takes another drink, eyes still emotionless as glass.

"Walk through the portal of light leading to the afterlife, or stay there in limbo for a time and play a single game of Gin Rummy with him, if I lost the gamble then Death got what the bastard always wanted, and if I won the gamble then he would bring me back to life moments after my death".

"We played that one game for hours and as you can clearly see I won that twice dammed gamble, Death won't be able to resist Haruhi's skill and conviction for a good gamble, and make no false hoods Ryoji...".

"Because Death always wins no matter who the victor to the game truly is, he is going to get what he has always wanted this time around, Death thought he could win our gamble so he made the mistake of his lifetime with me, he won't make that same mistake twice with Haruhi".

Skull finishes off the whiskey before paying and leaving without a another word to the horrified man who has dropped the glass he was cleaning due to going into shock, and Ryoji thinks that it may be time to call home.

-line break-

-taking place three days later-

-place Italy time unknown-

John Tanner is broken, beaten, bleeding soon is forced harshly onto his broken knees in front of the sky who's element's are six feet under, because of John himself.

He could beg for his life say that it was an accident, say that he hadn't meant to order his men to murder the right and left hands of the mafia Don before him, but John isn't naive nor stupid he knows he is going to die right here in this graveyard besides four freshly laid graves.

And John Tanner's corpse hits the ground with a notable thud, a bullet in his forehead delivered from the smoking handgun in the hand of one Tsunayoshi Sawada, Bermuda burns the corpse of the trash who harmed his family because people like John Tanner don't deserve a proper burial.

Soon the sky and night sky watch silently together as the ambers raise up to the storm clouds while it starts raining soon after words, "thank you Rin" the Vindice leader shakes his head slowly in refusal of the thanks.

"This burning piece of shit, he was the reason for the deaths of four of your elements Tsunayoshi, and had it been Jaeger or Jake i Know you would have done the same for me, your elements can Rest In Peace knowing that their sky averaged their deaths with his own hand".

A cold smirk appears on his lips as the older man continues speaking his eyes locked on the dark clouds "now if only we could get that asshole Iemitsu to leave ya alone, my offer still stands for me to personally throw that blonde idiot in a prison cell until he dies, what do ya say Tsunayoshi, let me do away with the young lion of the former Vongola generation?".

The reminder of the heart felt offer from the older man makes Tsuna laugh fondly as the pair heads towards the house "maybe as a gift to the family for Christmas, Iemitsu has very much over stayed his welcome in the Mafia, after the baby is born Hana can become head of CEDEF and Lal didn't want the job when I offered said something about finally giving her idiot student a chance".

The two laughing men ignore the unnerved stares from the new house staff members, as they make their way to the kitchen for a late breakfast, it is after the most important meal of the day Tsuna has a long day ahead of him.

-line break-

-later that same day-

-place Ouran music room 3 time after hours-

Haruhi smiles into her cup as she enjoys her tea along with the sound of Skull tutoring her boys, screams yells of pain with Honey and Mori acting as assistants to the teacher.

Aleu laughs evilly at her feet knowing the utter hell of an immortal's training Iori was quite the task master, and from what Ryoji has said the Kitsune is still one hell of a task master even after after so many years, the sound of Tamaki screams of fear make the wolf demoness laugh even harder then before.

No one notices the door opening and closing, their enjoying the show or being tortured by their new teacher, to notice anything else let alone the door.

Haruhi stiffens when a single of calist scarred hand cover her right eye, Aleu starts growling dangerously only to calm down when a familiar male gentle voice says teasingly "guess who!" the others in the room freeze watching the scene with baited breath.

Chuckling softly her tone is amused "Xanxus?" a chuckle greats her as a answer his tone amused and light "don't let Xan hear ya say that, you know how he gets when enraged" she smirks gently at the reminder, taking the worn hand into her own hand, and placing a loving kiss on the knuckle "Tsunayoshi does Reborn or Kyoya know that you've left Italy on your own?".

Tsuna allows to the woman to continue placing small kiss's onto his hand and wrist, and he grins widely when she finally notices the gold engagement band on his right ring finger, her hold on his hand tightens.

Haruhi's tone serious and far to calm with a undertone of love "first Hatori now I need to kill Reborn, did the man at least ask your mother on his knees, after fighting Kyoya and Xanxus for the right?".

Tsuna's grin threatens turn him into the Cheshire Cat, as the man in question leans over his shoulder and whispers into the woman's ear "fought them both at the same time for the right, and for your information I got on my hands and knees pressed my forehead to the floor as I asked Nana for Tsunayoshi's hand in marriage, more then Bermuda did for you little sky".

The smile on Haruhi's face is horrifying "no Bermuda did better then both Hatori and yourself combined, he went toe to toe with my grandfather and lived to beg my father for my hand, then Bermuda cooked a romantic meal for our third anniversary of his return, he asked me to be his wife, then three days later I gave him my virginity on the kitchen floor of our old house, such a fine night it was..., so are you letting me plan the wedding or do I need to break your arms".

The two men smirk at the story and Reborn purrs amused "all we ask is a double wedding with Skull and Hatori, that it is held in the family graveyard, and Bermuda officiate's the ceremony" Haruhi smiles sadly knowing why the graveyard is important, placing one final kiss on Tsuna's right hand.

"Of course I am certain that the four of them would have loved to be there, it is only right we make it possible for them to be at their sky's wedding even in spirit, and he well be happy to, Bermuda hasn't gotten to officiate a wedding in a long time or so he says, now both of ya stop hiding behind the sofa and come greet Skull before meeting my boys".

The sun and sky chuckle fondly at the woman who is so very dear to them and their massive family, Skull try's not to stare and smacks Tamaki over the head when the blonde stares at Tsuna for more than a full minute.

But how could the host club not be shocked by the appearance's of the two men moving towards them along with Haruhi.

A adult man slightly taller then Mori, cold, calm yet calculating black eyes, black hair mostly hidden by his hat with black side curls can be seen, wearing a expensive black suit, yellow under shirt, perfectly done black tie, black dress shoes, and a black fedora with a yellow ribbon, around his neck is a silver chain with a eerie glowing yellow pacifier, a small green chameleon resting on the brim of the hat.

The first man is a great shock clearly a very deadly man to cross paths with, but the second man makes their hearts stop beating for a few seconds, weather due to awe, horror, good, bad or respect the six boys do not know, but they all agree that the man is truly a awe inspiring site to behold.

A seemingly harmless 20 year old man, the lie of a doe like amber left eye, his right eye is closed, brown gravity defying hair, his left hand unmoving laying in his lap, as he uses his right hand to make his wheelchair move forward, wearing a extremely expensive white suit, orange under shirt, perfectly done black tie, black dress shoes, around his fragile looking throat is a silver chain with a eerie glowing amber-orange pacifier, a odd lion cub sitting calmly in the man's lap.

Honey is the first host to make his way towards the pair, glowing gold eyes stare at the heavily injured sky, then those sun flame filled eyes flicker towards the older sun, as the normally kind teen starts snarling enraged baring his fangs tone serious and cold "why hasn't you healed his injuries! he is your sky for Christ sake!".

Reborn doesn't make any movement nor does he show outwardly that he heard the words of rage from a puppy dog who doesn't know anything about them!, Reborn may not show any of his hidden rage.

However Tsuna uses his only working hand, to gently caress the child's cheek amber eyes shine with sorrow and deep regret, looking at Haruhi briefly waiting until she nods her head firmly, those amber eyes turn to gaze at the young sun before him.

Tsunayoshi's tone a calm, warm and gentle "just like Haruhi, I too am unable to be fully healed by sun flames, even though Reborn try'd many times to heal my injuries, and while those golden flames can heal and help many people, some injuries can't be healed just like a broken glass can not be repaired, Haruhi and I... we are cracked hourglasses still trying to tell the time, we are broken without any way to be repaired".

Honey starts to shake and Tsuna just gives a knowing smile and pulls the small blonde into his lap holding his shaking form loosely with his right arm, as Honey starts crying due to sadness and his sun instincts being denied their call to heal.

Reborn hovers over his lover's shoulder in case the young sun loses control of his flames and try's to heal Tsuna or worse try's to heal Haruhi, the hitman was once a young sun unable to resist the call to heal, but as he got older he learned to control his instincts.

But the man can't forget the feeling he once felt as his flames acted on their will constantly, healing passerby after passerby a young boy, who forcibly healed everyone he crossed paths with.

A very old retired sun took pity on his inability to stop his flames from healing everyone around him, she trained him in many skills and even named him Renato, he wasn't a nameless street rat any longer, after his master died Renato took her name as his own to honor the woman who helped raise him, Renato Sinclair became a feared name in the mafia world until he vanished after he and the other's were cursed into babies.

The hitman smiles softly yet bittersweet at the reminder of last year, the event of Tsuna taking five year old Yuni's place as the sky Arcobaleno, turns out all four of the previous sky's didn't have flames pure or strong enough to to allow the Arcobaleno to remain in adult forms, Bermuda even confirmed this fact as true due to the older man having been the cloud Arcobaleno twice before forming the Vindice.

The sound of Haruhi trying to silence her lasted coughing fit, brings him out of his thoughts as Reborn hands her a bottle of her pills "Ha'ri sends me with his love plus useful homemade drugs, said for you to take two pills every eight hours and to call him when you need more or if the medicine doesn't help".

She takes both pills dry not bothering with tea or water, and only accepts a glass of water from Kyoya after she stops coughing, her tone is raspy from her lasted fit "thank you Kyoya" the professional teen looks at her sternly his tone serious and cutting.

"Haruhi your illness is a need for our concern and why didn't you tell us you were sick enough to need specially made medicine, we would have helped you" she gives all of her boys a weak smile, Reborn places a firm hand on her shoulder letting her know Tsuna and him have her and they won't be letting her go anytime soon.

But this is a good as time as any to tell them the truth, so finding no way for Haruhi to get out of this explanation, Tsuna simply yet carefully hands a sniffling Honey over to his cousin, before pulling the woman down to sit in his lap to which she instinctively curls up slightly resting against his chest.

Allowing his sky flames flowing into her ice cold form hoping to melt away some of the cold, Natsu does the same, as the lion cub releases his flames crawling into her lap, purring lovingly trying to help his pride members in a time of need.

However after five minutes when Tsuna and Natsu stop feeding their sky flames to her, she looks very put out like a cat does when soaking wet, he chuckles deeply holding her tighter against his wheelchair bound form.

"Bermuda is one of the very few beings, alongside that terrifying as hell grandfather of yours, those of whom can feed someone else their flames almost constantly, while I could go to ten minutes before I pass out I won't, because I know you'll just get mad at me for putting your health before my own, so you'll just have to make do with good old fashion body heat".

She pouts in a cute manner but still nuzzles her brother thanking the older man for his help, soon brown eyes turn towards her boys as Skull moves standing slightly in front of Tsuna and her, silently showing the immortal clouds support as Haruhi begins to speak her voice filled with many emotions.

"I was 13 when Hatori told me I wasn't going to live to see my 20th birthday, that was three years ago I am 16 with four years at most and probably less left to live, I have a rare lung disease that has no cure, I cough blood, am unable to breath, and due to my illness I am constantly ice cold".

"My soul is turning into ice, and I'm not gonna be the summer sky much longer, I'll be the winter moon instead when I die, listen to me boys, none of you can save me from this destiny none of you can cure my illness it is old very old, ancient enough that Skull's parents both died from it, what I have isn't a normal lung sickness, it has been called only by the name, of Winter Blood".

She looks at Skull who gives a bitter smile while the immortal nods her head before the sky continues speaking "Winter Blood..., as i reach the end stages, I will be weak, fragile, ice cold to the touch, and I will die drowning in my own blood as I try to make my lungs work properly... so don't get any crazy ideas about saving me I've already had to beat the shit out of everyone else in the family who had that same idea, so do not force me add you to that overwhelming list boys".

She doesn't look at the faces of horror and concern from the other hosts, instead she gives Tsuna another hug her tone curious "so you two going to visit Dad and our little niece before leaving for home?" both men nod their heads silently and she smiles warmly at her family.

Eyes turning to gaze at the hosts as Skull continues to train them, only Tsuna and Reborn hear her words as Haruhi says knowingly "umehito needs to bring Chrome back to their daughter soon, and you Tsunayoshi sawada need to have a talk with kirimi about what happened".

Her brown eyes turn gold in a most unholy manner "and I won't be going to the appointment with you guys, because I have business meetings with yuzuru suoh as well as ritsu kasanoda, both at their respective times and places, and no nether of you are going with me to ether of them, only Aleu is coming with me".

Both men try not to pout like children at not being able to go with Haruhi to her meetings, but nether of them say a word about it knowing that the woman can handle herself, however nevertheless Reborn hands her a loaded hand gun and Tsuna gives her a bright red whistle?.

He grins sheepishly at the blank stare from his sister "the rape whistle Bianchi-onee-San gave me for my sixteenth birthday" Haruhi just pockets both items and shakes her head fondly at their antics of over protectiveness, leaving Tsuna's lap Haruhi gives both men a quick kiss on the cheek and repeats the same action with her boys and Skull before she and Aleu leave for their first meeting of the day.

The twins look towards the wheelchair bound form of Tsuna for answers their eyes flashing with their respective flame types for a few brief seconds "where is Haru-onee-Chan going?" the older sky gives them a warm smile "out" the two 12 year old's give their best death glares towards the adult in front of them not giving them the answer they wanted, to which hikaru flips off the older man while kaoru sneers coldly.

And Tsuna can only keep himself from laughing for about two minutes, after he recovers from his laughing fit his tone is happy yet teasing "dear god they've tainted your innocent little minds already, wait until your mother hears what Ryoji and Von did after only two months of watching over you, so has Ryoji let you meet your grandfather yet?".

Everyone besides Skull and Reborn are confused with what Tsuna means by grandfather, to which the mafia boss's smile is slightly terrifying "best to leave the ancient terror to introduce himself when he next visits Ryoji" about an hour later the twins leave with Tsuna and Reborn due to them all heading to the same place and Skull teaches the other hosts how preform CPR just in case they ever need it.

-line break-

The subordinates of the kasanoda clan don't blink an eye when Haruhi walks though their gates with Aleu following close behind, hell they don't even try to stop the woman from going into the house, because they know exactly who is among them without needing a formal trifurcation.

Ryuho Kasanoda is waiting for her in the study, where she finds the older man sitting on the floor filling out paperwork, upon seeing the massive pile of paperwork that has yet to done Haruhi shakes her head slowly tone amused yet knowing "isn't it about time for Ritsu to handle some of the paperwork?".

Looking up from hell on earth, the yakuza boss gives a small smile at the site of the woman standing in his office, taking a hit from his pipe before speaking "I want him to focus on his schooling before he becomes the next head of the family, hows your family been lately I heard about what happened at the wedding, real tragedy it was I was looking forward to seeing those four little brats again".

Haruhi acts like she lives there by sitting on the floor leaning into the older man's broad back "they've been better and been worse off, but for the most part they are still alive, I have another meeting in a hour, so cut the chatter and get to why I'm here, I've better things to do with my limited time then play yakuza politics with you old man".

Ryuho gives a booming laugh of amusement at her cutting harsh words "then be happy with the fact I don't have any yakuza politics for you to deal with today, just something less pleasant to deal with in a months time".

Haruhi waves for him to continue his work as an informant for Her famiglia, his tone is calm and soothing "a good hand full of the kasanoda girls who work the red light district, all reported with the news that one of the Templar's main leaders is coming to Japan in a month's time to visit yours and Ritsu's school for some reason, that's all we know at the present moment I'll be happy to see if I can find out why their visiting".

Soon enough after a long while of comforting silence, Aleu growls softly at the two bosses thus revealing the fact that their time together is over for now, and it's only right for him to see an old friend on their way to the gates, he doesn't bother fighting back the smile that appears on his face when Haruhi flips him off instead of waving goodbye.

Ritsu returns home from school to find his father standing at the gates, looking down the road for some reason and the teen knows better then to ask why, so he simply heads inside the house leaving his old man alone with his thoughts.

-line break-

The security detail of the suoh mansion was easy enough to bypass, the only problems arise from Tamaki training down the next hallway to be less oblivious to his surroundings, and the fact that it isn't actually yuzuru who answers the library door, but rather Kyoya's father yoshio ootori.

Yoshio wonders why their is a young man from his sons school in Yuzuru's mansion knocking on this door out of all the other doors in the household, but soon his gaze is drawn to the white wolf glaring at him without a doubt that the wolf wants to kill him just for existing at this single moment in time.

His tone is polite yet cold "young man if your looking for Tamaki then I believe that he is down the hallway doing something that he said was for school, and do you have a license or papers that state you can have a wolf walk around with you".

Without saying anything Haruhi ignores the man's tone and words completely as she and Aleu walk past him into the library and leaning against the farthest wall from the door yet nearby the fireplace with Aleu laying at her feet calmly glaring death at Kyoya's father.

Ten minutes of tense silence and waiting Yuzuru returns with a tray with three glasses, a bowl, a bottle of red and white wine each and a great big smile on his face when he see's his guests have arrived.

Their host places the tray on the desk, his tone happy "Good to see that you all made it here safely, you know Haruhi I'd you want I could invite Tamaki to join us tonight" she shakes her head firmly.

"No Yuzuru leave Tamaki alone, if he knows I'm here in the mansion then he'll train himself to death to prove to me that he isn't a liability, besides the fact he cannot hold his wine very well and that I don't want to see him or Kyoya until tomorrow at the club".

Both adult males look slightly confused as to what Haruhi means, so she smirks coldly "Kyoya is here training as well, Tamaki has to find then capture him while Kyoya has to stay hidden and free, Kyoya is now hiding outside in forest and Tamaki just left to search the underground tunnels, which means we have an hour at most before one of them comes to the library".

Yoshio looks between his friend and the young man who seems to be quite the puzzle, "Yuzuru what is this young man doing here?" the man of the mansion grins sheepishly having forgotten to introduce his guests to each other.

"Haruhi this is Kyoya's father, Yoshio this is Haruhi she is a member of the boys host club and the reason why I called you here tonight for this meeting" his friend didn't even know that she was a she, which he finds odd because normally Yoshio is very good at these kinds of things, but he simply leaves the matter to the fact Haruhi looks very much like a small adult man wearing his version of the male uniform.

Haruhi notes the inhaler that is on the tray beside the glasses and turns curious eyes towards the headmaster "with inhaler you've accounted for my illness and with white wine also the fact Aleu has white fur, this reason of yours most be very interesting indeed for you to go to such lengths to insure my favoritism towards your side".

At least Yuzuru has the shame to look sheepish at being caught red handed with his small bones yet good natured plan, "I cannot in good conscious let you drink alcohol without an inhaler nor let Aleu stain her beautiful fur with red wine, but yes I had hoped even a little bit of kindness would work out in my favor".

Pouring everyone some wine Haruhi laughs amused at the balls that it takes to try to pull off the kindness of actual kindness, Yuzuru has that in spades and her eyes sharpen as she searches Yoshio for any weaknesses or faults "so why invite him to this meeting between the two of us?, what reason does he have to be here".

The headmaster smirks softly "I want you to let the host club stay with your famiglia next month" this captures her interest greatly considering what Ryuho told her earlier today "for what reason would I allow them to stay at my home?" the man tilts his head to the side in a curious manner.

"And here I thought you cared about what happens to them, surely my mother coming to visit them at the school is an issue for their safety?" this is news to her yet somehow it seems to good in regards to the timing, when the dots finally connect she gives a terrifying smile baring her teeth in a mocking manner.

"your mother ya don't say?, well then now it's even more reason for me to keep the boys in Japan for this next two months, for an enemy and now your mother I cannot wait to meet Tamaki's grandmother, and as a member of the host club I'll be sure to give her a night to remember".

Haruhi starts cackling evilly as plans begin to form, laughter to which Aleu ignores while enjoying her bowl of wine, and Yoshio stares mutely in horror and Yuzuru starts wondering what kind of monster his son and his friends loyally and willingly keep company with.

-line break-

It's about half an hour later that finds Aleu trailing after Haruhi and Yoshio as the three of them near his car the man politely asks "do you two need a ride home?, it's rather late for two young lady's to out alone" Aleu snorts in amusement while Haruhi's eyes take on their eerie golden color as she smirks dangerously "but who said we were walking home alone?".

As if on cue a large black kitsune with nine tails and duel gold-red eyes steps out of the shadows and Yoshio shallows hard in his throat for some unknown reason he is afraid of the newly appeared fox spirit but soon he cannot decide who is more terrifying the fox or the woman standing in front of him as Haruhi says calmly softly and kindly.

"Kyoya'a future is his own, not mine hold and most importantly not yours to decide what to do with, however while I still draw breath in this world the host club, or rather my boys lives are mine to safeguard, do not stand between mine and me or you'll figure out why your dear friend, Yuzuru had a loaded handgun in his pocket the whole time I was in his house even as he smiled kindly to my face, think carefully about what your actions shall cost you".

Yoshio watches the horror movie monster known as Haruhi fujioka walk away into the darkness covered streets with two demons safeguarding her like some unknown treasure.

He heads home and doesn't tell a soul about what the hell just happened tonight.

-line break-

After walking for a few miles, Haruhi can't help the happiness of seeing him and Iori is soon on the ground with his granddaughter hugging the life outta him.

Chuckling fondly at her antics Iori transforms into his other form, that of a ageless male with long black hair in a low tail, duel gold-red eyes, a few scars on his face as well as littering his body, claws, fangs, fox ears and nine tails, wearing only a simple black-silver kimono.

Wrapping his arms around his granddaughter his tone is loving yet gentle "your grandmother doesn't even know I'm around the area, instead of picking up a few things at the store, so sshhh... our little secret right?".

Nodding her head silently Haruhi grins at him and soon enough Iori, Haruhi and Aleu are off towards the nearest grocery, mostly so his beloved wife doesn't murder him in his sleep later for forgetting the steak, rice, vegetables for dinner tomorrow as well as the cheese cake and whiskey for dessert.

Ryoji doesn't blink an eye when Haruhi and Aleu return with a good few bags of groceries even though it's almost midnight, he stays in living room drinking his tea as he watches his daughter put away the stuff that was brought home.

After a about two minutes Aleu heads to the children's room to sleep in there with the twins, while Haruhi joins him at the table with a tea of her own, nether father nor daughter speak for a awhile just enjoying the silence.

"You smell like blood, sulfur and moonlight... guess Dad payed you a random visit?" she smiles into her drink knowing that her father may be human but he still has a dammed good sense of smell "payed for the groceries and walked us home, left before you could sense him in the area, had to get back to the clan and grandmother before she sent the hounds after him again".

Ryoji chuckles fondly at the reminder of the fact his mother always sent the hell hounds after his father if the man was late getting home for any reason, it saved his life quite a few times in the past.

The tea is cold by the time they are actually done talking about old fun memories of the clan, however around one in the morning on his way to bed Ryoji looks over his shoulder at his daughter who is studying for a test now his tone serious "I'm calling home tomorrow after work".

She looks up from her work yet doesn't say anything about his words, because she doesn't need to ask to know why her father is actually calling his home, and in return Ryoji doesn't ask about where the hell she has been for the better of the last seven hours.

They have an understanding of what they need to know and when they need to know it, it's just how the two of them have always been even when Haruhi was a little girl, some of the humans in their apartment building think it's creepy or strange the way they act.

However most of the older generation youkai in the complex, don't bat an eye at the father or daughter nor their comings and goings constantly, even during odd hours regardless of holidays or events.

Ryoji goes to bed and Haruhi continues to finish studying for her test, while she continues to make plans regarding Tamaki's grandmother as well as the plan for the main Templar who plans to visit.

Plus beginning to form a few good ideas for the duel wedding for four of her favorite people, she needs coffee not tea because its going to be a long night.

Thank you very much for reading and please review.


	6. Six

I'm Disabled so there are going to be mistakes.

Ouran High School Host Club-X-Katekyo hitman reborn-X-slight-assassin's creed-X-multiple-crossover's

Disclaimer, I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, Katekyo hitman reborn, assassin's creed or any of the characters, places, or items within it. The only thing that I own is my own ideas and OC's and nothing else. I also do not own the crossovers in the story as well. All rights go to the original owner.

Remember this is Fanfiction the only limit is your ambition.

"Talking"

'Thinking or thought's'

"Talking on the phone"

Words on paper

Memories or flashback's

Sadistic

-place/time and time-skips-

On with the story

-time skip two weeks later-

-place Shigure Sohma's house time 11:12am-

-No one's pov-

Shigure is reading a book at the table, Kyo is in the backyard practicing his martial arts, Hatori is giving Yuki his monthly check up and Tohru is making lunch when a very load crunch sounds from outside following by a panic load knock at the door.

She puts the stew on simmer and heads to open the door, only to blink a few times in shock and surprise at the site of the heavily panting panicked 28 year old woman, long dark purple hair in a messy tangled bed head kind of state, black eyes with a glowing purple ring, purple tear drop marking underneath her left eye Wearing only a man's long sleeve green pajama shirt and a pair of black cotton panties.

Tohru is worried about the other woman because she seems to be in a horrible state right now, so gently as not to make her guest afraid or run away Tohru carefully guides the woman into the house.

Shigure is actually the first to notice their guest tone concerned "Tohru? is your friend alright maybe Ha'ri should take a quick look at her?".

For some reason at the mention of Ha'ri, the woman's head snaps up eyes searching the room before landing on Hatori who has just returned from Yuki's room.

And before anyone can do as much as blink an eye, she is gone from view only returning once she is standing in front of the doctor, who allows himself to be pulled onto the floor when she grabs onto his coat.

Her forehead is pressed against his chest as she shakes heavily her tone broken, confused and pained "Hatori..., I woke up and you were gone, then the stabbing pain started then the blood, there's no wound... but there's still blood... why...? make it go away Hatori..".

Sighing softly at her words Hatori rests his forehead gently onto her shoulder tone soothing yet calm "it's only your menstrual cycle now follow my breathing pattern Skull".

The woman Skull does as ordered and soon enough she is listless in a kinda sleepy state of being, Shigure watches in true shock and amazement as his cousin holds the woman close to his chest as he carries her unmoving form to the back porch, gently laying her down onto the wooden surface and laying down beside her pulling her close.

And the dog could have sworn he saw green lightning move across their bodies, but the only thought that he even knows about at the moment is the fact that his cousin is holding a woman and not transforming into his zodiac form.

Five minutes later she wakes up to find herself in his arms, and doesn't even hesitate to draw closer burying her face into his chest to which Hatori chuckles fondly rubbing circles into her back, her tone is slightly muted by his chest but everyone still hears her load and clear.

"Remind me again for what reason, as to why I haven't simply gotten fixed to end this monthly hell" he smirks slightly knowing that Skull hates her period with a flaming passion "because you said that you wanted to give me children of our own blood instead of simply adopting".

Skull groans softly at his words "damm your good DNA and my instincts, how many did you want again... six? Seven?" Hatori gives a warm laugh eye shining with joy "five but if you want ten I have no problems helping you".

This little tease of his gains him a small hit on the chest as she growls lightly "I knew it you said ten!, you told me that was a drunken dream bastard!, I'm not gonna sleep with you at all, in fact I'm gonna go to stay with Viper".

Hatori sits up easily bringing Skull with him as he looks into her eyes shining brightly with future pranks "your going to stay with your brother or within my arms reach until your period ends, then you corrupt Kyoya by introducing him to Viper".

Skull grins evilly as she stands up before offering her hand to him and they begin walking to the very confused Shigure and Tohru, looking at the man beside her out of the corner of her eye she smiles warmly "of course..., this is only between us, Anubis knows what Haruhi well do to me when she finds out".

Hatori snorts back a laugh at the thought of what his sky well do to Skull when she finds out the woman's plans for one of her boys, taking her hand firmly into his own.

"maybe invite both of them to the wedding?" Skull laughs happily "viper was already coming to take blackmail pictures of us and the other happy couple, so just have to smuggle Haruhi's boys onto a jet and we're home free for about a week until she realizes that it was planned".

They don't have to say anything else about the wedding or Skull's evil plans, Hatori tightens his hold on Skulls hand as he looks at his cousin calmly "Shigure, Tohru, this is Skull the woman I am marrying in ...two weeks?" Skull snickers at the fact her doctor is still unsure of the wedding date, so she takes pity on him "three weeks dear, Tsuna still has to fly Nana to Italy and Von still has to lock that blonde idiot in a cell".

Hatori's smirk is almost pure evil at thought of what awaits Tsuna's idiot father "wonderful your brother really knows what gift to give someone on their wedding day" Skull grins warmly before smiling sheepishly at Tohru "sorry you had to see me like that kiddo, thanks for opening up the door or else I would have had broken it down...".

Tohru blinks a few times at the older woman's words tilting her head to the side in confusion her tone worried "what was wrong? and are you gonna be alright now?".

The cloud looks at the doctor with a raised eyebrow "is this sweet kiddo always like this? and did you do a blood test to see if she and Nana are related?" Hatori openly laughs at the questions his tone amused "yes to both, they're not related and Tohru is just very similar to Nana".

And Skull can't help it anymore and Hatori gives a small smile when Tohru soon finds herself in the older woman's arms being cuddled with Skull cooing about her cuteness.

It seems that Hatori can't help himself ether because he doesn't hesitate to speak seriously yet calmly "we could stay here for the rest of the day and you could teach Tohru a few skills" these words have Skull acting like a extremely happy person as she spins the poor teenage girl around in her arms like one would a child.

"It's a wonderful idea, only..." he doesn't like the sound of the pause and soon his thoughts are right on the money as he watches Skull grin sheepishly at him "we need to take a rain check on that plan, because I might have called Haru ...and gave the address of this house in my panic".

It seems luck isn't on his side today, because there is a knock at the front door and Shigure goes to open the door, then soon enough following his cousin in mostly all her pissed off glory is his sky.

And Hatori is out the back door speeding off into the woods in less then five seconds of seeing Haruhi.

It takes three full seconds of her standing in the living room beside Shigure, before Haruhi realizes that her lightning is gone with the wind, and she snaps brown eyes turning amber with her sky flames as she cracks her knuckles threateningly, her voice is enough to make death himself run away.

"**HATORI...!, you'd better run faster because your going to ya'r wedding in a fucking body cast, Skull's gonna have to kill me to get me away from ya"** the pissed off sky ignores everyone else in the house as she speeds off to capture her lightning.

Leaving Skull behind with Hatori's very confused blood family, Shigure Isn't as carefree or nice as he appears when it comes to his family so he drops the nice guy act just long enough to give Skull a too kind smile with his eyes closed "Skull care to tell me why my cousin is running away from that young man?".

The stuntwoman snorts back a harsh remark because the man in front of her isn't a threat in the least he is only a innocent outsider to her family, so she treats him as such giving a warm welcoming smile that throws Shigure off balance.

"That young woman is very protective of what's her's and Ha'ri forgot about the fact that we both belong to her, so when Haruhi got a call from a very panicked me about an hour before I got here, let's just say she wasn't going to let him off the hook for forgetting to call her himself".

For some reason unknown to him the fight leaves him just as quickly as it appeared and he gives a true smile "Ha'ri does tend to forget about social common sense like calling doesn't he?" skull grins softly at the man as she pulls Tohru into another hug for cuddling "yes he does but that's one of the many reasons why I love that silly serious man".

Yuki comes down the stairs just in time to see Tohru being cuddled by an older woman and he looks to Shigure for the answer as to why to which the older grins happily "I have no clue why Skull likes Tohru so much but it's not cute, in fact it's adorable to watch".

Yuki face palms at his cousins idiocy when his attention is drawn away from the the girls to see Hatori with a bright red hand print marking on his cheek, while calmly carrying an unconscious boy in his arms, the older man's tone is icy cold "better watch your step Shigure the ice is dangerously thin for you".

The doctor gives a cruel smirk eye flashing emerald with his lightning flames tone a dark purr "and besides cousin, you wouldn't be able to survive Skull you'd die for certain" Kyo spits out the orange juice he was drinking when Skull says happily "Hatori is correct about the fact you'd die, because he knows from experience just how deadly I am in our bed".

The cat's patience snaps as he yells "Just what kind of freaky sex are you two having?!" Yuki looks impressed with the fact that stupid cat could even ask that question, and Tohru is blushing madly like a cherry, Shigure's brain seems to have taken a lunch break.

While both Hatori and Skull are chuckling at the teenagers question, Skull is actually the first to recover her tone filled with amusement "such a cute kitten to ask such an adult question, but no kitten Ha'ri wasn't talking about the wonderful wild sex we have from time to time".

This makes the three teenagers blush even harder then before, Skull let's Tohru go as she walks over to Hatori, then she uses her hand to gently brush away a stray tear that was falling down Haruhi's unconscious cheek, Skulls tone is accepting yet calm.

"No Hatori was referring to my post traumatic stress syndrome or rather PTSD, if he wasn't strong enough to pin me down completely, during one of my flashbacks then I'd would have killed him due to not recognizing who he was at that very moment, and then I wake up to see i had accidentally killed the love of my life, Hatori wasn't joking around when he stated that Shigure wouldn't be able to handle me he was telling him the cold hard truth".

Hatori gives her a sad yet knowing smile to which she returns with her own, and none of his blood family say a word to shocked to say anything really, sweet Tohru battles though the shock to show her worry and concern about yet another person whom she doesn't actually know personally.

"Is that person going to be alright, they seem cold I can get a few blankets for them" both mafia adults blink a few times at the girls kindness and it's Hatori who answers this time tone calm yet somewhat soothing "body heat works best but I'm sure she would love a blanket also if you have one to spare".

The two mafia members are surprised by the fact that the girl noticed Haruhi's shaking at all, hell the child was so over joyed by the request of a blanket.

That Tohru doesn't notice the fact Hatori never said the other woman was going to be okay or not, but Kyo does notice and doesn't bother beating around the bush, being rather rude and blunt even as he waits until after his friend has left the room before he speaks.

"That woman isn't alright is she" Skull finds the kittens bluntness refreshing as she doesn't miss a beat "no Haruhi isn't alright and Isn't going to be okay ever" she looks at her beloved holding his sky close in a possessive manner and sighs in a pained manner her tone grave "so I wasn't mistaken yesterday then?" Hatori shakes his head slowly.

And Shigure flinches at the emotionless tone from his cousin "no you weren't, and we both know what they have wanted since forever, the only question is how their going to react to the news"

Skull pulls two cigarettes out of his coat pocket lighting both with her cloud flames uncaring of their innocent watchers and gives one to him while she begins to smoke the other one.

Yuki, Kyo and Shigure watch in silence at the two adults lightning up in their house and Tohru doesn't seem to notice them smoking as she covers Haruhi with a warm blanket a fond warm smile on her kind face "I guess yakuza boss vs mafia boss aren't so different, you seem exhausted".

Skull try's not to laugh and Hatori just continues smoking his cigarette calmly not freaked out about the change in Tohru's personality.

Tohru doesn't even flinch at Skulls blunt question "Was your mother yakuza kiddo?" the smile is kinda heartbreaking "yes she was the right hand for the head of the kasanoda clan for a good few years and she left not long before she married my father".

Everyone in the room flinches when blurry brown eyes open slowly staring at the teenage girl before her, her raspy kind yet hoarse voice "Kyoko's little girl?..., your ma is still his second favorite girl...hell Ryuho still sends flowers and cigarettes to her grave did ya know?".

Hatori gently sits Haruhi onto her feet yet doesn't let her leave his arms knowing she won't be able to stand up right now let alone walk, a shaky yet soft hand cups Tohru's cheek and she leans into the hand knowing the slightly older woman doesn't mean any harm to herself or her own.

The three Sohma males want to stop want ever is happening in front of them and yet... they cannot seem to find the strength to do so, as Tohru smiles warmly "ya I knew, uncle Ryuho even offered me a place in his family at moms funeral, how's Ritsu doing these days?".

Haruhi gives a weak chuckle "going to the same school that I do, not ready to take his father's place he still needs to finish school and have a strong woman standing beside him".

Tohru blushes faintly "don't even think about playing matchmaker, I have no intention of being a boss wife" Haruhi smiles sheepishly "good choice the wedding's are a pain".

A familiar chuckle sounds from the backyard "well if weddings are such a pain then I guess I'd better start making calls to tell the family ours is off" everyone turns around to see Bermuda standing there in his vindice uniform.

He may be hidden by bandages but she can still feel his emotions though their bond, so she isn't actually worried about him being serious regarding his words, from her place in Hatori's hold wordlessly she reaches out to him.

And like always her heart flutters when he pulls her into his arms, his flames just below the skin making him so warm so Haruhi is basically listless in his hold, if he were to let go she would drop like a rock a low knowing chuckle leaves him.

"Guess I'll need to lock Hatori in one of my cells and throw away the key for the crime of not keeping you unfrozen, your like hugging a block of ice" Hatuhi says nothing as she closes her eyes leaning against his strong flames even more, even though she should be leaving for home soon.

However... she... can't... seem... to... keep... up... the... fight... anymore... so... warm...

And soon enough he is actually very worried when she doesn't playfully slap his chest like usual or even respond to his false threat to her own lightning.

Kneeling gently yet quickly to the ground he places Haruhi onto the ground and his blood runs cold when he sees she isn't waking up "Hatori" at his name being said so harshly by an old friend as well a member of the family, the doctor doesn't hesitate to go to them while Skull runs to the kitchen to grab his medical bag.

The Sohma's and Tohru watch helplessly from the sidelines as Hatori does a quick check up, three minutes later he gives a animalistic hiss lightning bolts traveling though out his stone still form.

"Fuck her illness has gotten worse, going from extreme cold to warm put her into comatose like state as her body try's to keep both her and the baby alive, it's instinctive on her body's behalf so I cannot wake her up, I'm sorry I wish there was something that I could do".

The vindice leader shakes his head slowly very slowly "don't be it would've happened sooner or later, ...wait Hatori did you say b-baby!?" both mafia adults flinch violently at the broken sorrowful tone from Rin, placing a firm hand onto his shoulder Hatori sighs tiredly "she doesn't even know yet, but you know her best do you know what Haruhi wants to do going forward?".

Gentle hands gather his comatose beloved into his arms as Rin holds her ice cold form close "keep it she always stated that if she ended up pregnant during the time she had left, that she was going to try to live long enough to give birth, and I would never forgive myself if I betrayed her wish by asking you too rid of our child just for a slim chance of Haruhi living a little longer, so going forward please help us keep our child Hatori".

Skull doesn't say anything as she hugs her brother from behind letting him know that she is going to help as well, Hatori nods his head firmly "as your doctor I'm ordering you to stay with Haruhi, have jaeger watch over things for the time being" the older man doesn't argue with the doctor of the family.

Tohru being the kind soul she is brings back the blanket making sure her new friend stays warm, Rin looks at the girl who brought his sky a blanket and blinks a few times when he recalls who she is.

"Tohru?, why are you here?" the girl looks more amused then anything at the question "I live here night geezer" Rin grins slightly at the old nickname Kyoko use to call him whenever they traded information "your poor father would've had a heart attack hearing you call me out on my age, Kyoko would've egg you on telling you how to win and your grandfather would've tried yet again to kill me, good times glad to see you still alive and well after Kyoko's death".

Tohru smiles happily "the Sohma's are kind enough to allow me to live here, I miss the old days but I am still looking forward to seeing the future without the mafia at every turn".

The leader of the vindice looks behind the girl towards the three sohma males who are also Hatori's blood relatives, tone harsh cold "Hatori's newest job is to make certain that Tohru is being cared for and treated with respect while she lives with you humans..., if I hear anything about her being harmed or mistreated then you'll all find out what I am".

And without another word or threat Rin disappears with Haruhi leaving only the blanket behind, Hatori pinches the bridge of his nose in irritation while Skull cackles knowingly at his misfortune, she closes the short distance between them kissing him gently only to smile warmly, when he grabs her hand squeezing it firmly before releasing her and she steps away a few steps.

"See you at home, I need to take care of a few things" Shigure watches his cousin shake his head while he closes the distance between skull and himself, once more grabbing a hold of her hand "no I said I wasn't going to let you out my arms reach and I meant it, let's go home I've finished my work here for now".

Shigure sees the pair out, then watches them leave on a slightly banged up motorcycle, Tohru joins him outside standing beside him for a little while until he breaks the silence "never once did I ever see any of what happened today actually ever happening, Hatori's getting married soon and you have more going on in your past then you let show, anything else that we should know about you Tohru?".

The girl simply gives him a smile and winks teasingly before heading back inside to check on the stew, leaving poor Shigure with no answers and even more questions as to what the hell his family and friends are involved in.

-line break-

Kirimi is finally back at her house in the loving care of her parents, hikaru and kaoru are watching over Ageha for the day.

Thus free of children for the day Ryoji finds himself walking down the familiar hallways of his true home as he search's for Iori.

Finding the kitsune relaxing underneath the cherry tree in the back courtyard, duel eyes open staring at his child for a few seconds before he opens his arms in a calm manner "come here my child".

Even though he is a adult with children and four grandchildren of his own, Ryoji doesn't hesitate to go rushing into his own father's waiting embrace, the older man's steadfast heartbeat is soothing as is the chuckle of fondness from his father.

"Ryoji what has happened to make you feel the need for my Aid?" Ryoji doesn't answer the question about why he is here, but he doesn't wait to speak his tone emotional "Skull told me that Haruhi is planning to gamble with Death, what does he want that he doesn't already have?".

Iori's tails move up and down in thought as he try's to figure out how to explain it to a mortal, to a child, to his son.

His tone is final, level yet expecting "this Death isn't much younger then I am, he has been death for a long time, he made the mistake of thinking Skull wouldn't win their game".

"if Haruhi really intends to gamble her afterlife away then he won't let his final opportunity go, it no longer matters who wins the gamble, because he won't let her leave without agreeing to his souls deepest wish, she'll tell you all what Death wanted when she gets back".

Ryoji scowls at the rather complex answer that doesn't answer the question of what Death actually wants from his daughter when she dies.

"Why Haruhi? why does it have to be my little girl?" Iori watches the charry blossoms fluttering around the area dancing in the air "she is strong, she is broken, she is kind, she is cruel, she is a mortal, she is dying and she is so much more".

"because Haruhi fits the few rules that are needed for his wish just like Skull did so long ago, their famiglia connections to me don't help their cases, Death knows anyone related to me is bound to be exactly who he needs, I'm so sorry Ryoji".

The retired assassin doesn't speak for awhile his mind thinking over the honest words of his father, because Iori doesn't lie he physically cannot lie so Ryoji knows everything that was said is the honest truth, but that doesn't mean that it hurts any less then a lie would've.

Ryoji wishes Iori could've lied to him about the truth maybe then he would still have some hope about his oldest daughter coming home to him like nothing ever happened like she isn't going to die, oh how entirely completely he wished that the words were a lie.

"I wish it was me and not Haruhi she would've been a wonderful mother when she and Rin had children, don't suppose you'd be able to change what's going to happen?".

Iori is actually kinda amused by the fact his son even had the brass balls that it takes to ask, him to change fate to take from death what belongs to death.

A good natured smile appears on his lips "no dice brat you know I can't help ether side of the tracks, nice gamble though my wild child" Ryoji laughs bitter, emotionless and tiredly, Iori ignores the tears that began staining his kimono tightening his arms around his adult child.

Completely silent as Iori allows the mourning parent to let all his emotions out in the safety of their home where Ryoji belongs.

He can almost hear them... the bells their going to ring soon... but which bells ring first in the end... Iori cannot say although he wished he could...

-line break-

A warm study like room, with a fireplace, built in bookshelves into the walls filled with books, a chair a writing desk and a raven, as well a sofa with a coffee table.

It's such a normal everyday thing a normal every day space, and it's where Haruhi wakes up on the sofa to stare at a unfamiliar ceiling with unfamiliar surroundings, but it's warm and she doesn't even feel cold.

She quickly pretends to be asleep still when the door opens, listening to the footsteps of the one who just returned, she knows that they're stopped in front of her location and she is only proven right when she hears a male chuckle followed quickly by his amused yet calm voice.

"I know your awake Haruhi, so there's no use in continuing to make me wait, I brought tea after all" she slowly opens her eyes to see a man around 25 untamed black hair, stunning emerald eyes, a lightning bolt scar on his forehead, wearing a long sleeve light gray shirt and dress pants, no shoes.

A normal every day looking human, but every instinct in her body is screaming at her that he isn't actually a normal every day human that he isn't human.

His name falls from her lips so easily "Death" he looks amused by the fact she knows who he is or rather that she recalls what he looks like from his first encounter with his opponent.

Placing the tray of tea onto the coffee table he helps her sit up, and then begins serving the tea making sure to put a few nutritional and helpful potions into Haruhi's own, before handing over the cup which she takes without a word.

Sitting side by side on his study sofa they drink their tea in silence until he breaks it his tone soft "I thought I told you to call me Harry" she rolls her eyes and finishes her tea before replying "I was three, do you really expect a three year old to remember that Death's name is Harry?, you should be happy with the fact I remember you are death at all".

He chuckles fondly at the woman's words, he knows he picked the right one just like he did with Skull so long ago "your right I am happy so how's Skull been?" Haruhi glares at him coldly "sends her hate and says go fuck yourself, now why the hell am I here, I haven't died yet or there would be a card table and chairs in here instead".

Harry looks at her fully his gaze serious and tone regretful "your in a comatose state right now, your husband has brought you to the safety of your home in Italy until you wake up, do you know why your in such a troublesome state?".

Watching as curiosity begins to fill those brown eyes, followed quickly by shock, hope, pain, sadness and love, a shaky hand finds itself holding her flat stomach as she uses her free hand to cover her mouth from the reality of her situation "I'm pregnant aren't I..., that's why you brought me here".

Harry has to give it to the woman she is very cunning and very smart to catch up so quickly with only the barely hinted information, but he isn't a monster that would be so cruel as to take her away for their game before the time is at least fair to both of them.

So slowly very carefully as not to make her afraid of him Harry pulls his companion into his arms holding her close petting her hair soothingly, in a manner he hasn't been able to do anyone in a very very long time.

"Today is October first, all the time I can allow for is a single year, October first of next year is the day you die it's also date of our gamble, that should give you three months to spend with your husband and children, I would give you more time but I've run out of patience and I haven't much time left for this opportunity to still be effective".

He pulls away from her and stands up, he places a feather light kiss on her forehead his tone serious "October first Haruhi" she disappears from his view and he begins cleaning up the tea items.

And as he heads to the kitchen he stops mid step wondering if he forgot to tell Haruhi something important, but shakes it off as joy for the young woman's pregnancy, he loved all his children and his wife wanted more but after eleven children, Harry thought it was time for a change in their lives.

-line break-

The sound of a loud crash, crying, screaming and yelling are the first things she hears, slowly sitting up noticing that she is actually in her and Rin's room at the mansion.

Aleu is laying on the foot of the large bed alongside a large black Wolf with a single golden eye and a scarred over left eye.

Her voice is hoarse yet raspy "Aleu, Blackfell where is Rin?" the parents of her husband are beside her in a second, making sure she is alright and Blackfell opens a portal to the living room of the mansion while Aleu lets her get onto her back, and carries her though the portal.

What Haruhi sees upon entering the living room pisses her off to new levels, Jake is laying down on the floor in the glass of a broken table bleeding, Hatori's hand looks like it's broken so Skull looks murderous and Rin has both Honey and Mori in chains, as the rest of her boys yell or scream at him, with her twin brother's crying in their mother Touya's arms.

Taking a deep breath before yelling at the top of her lungs "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU IDIOTS THINK YOUR FUCKING DOING!, I CANNOT LEAVE YOU ALONE WITHOUT SOMEONE GETTING INTO TROUBLE".

Everyone and everything stops for just a few seconds before Rin releases the two hosts from his chains and is standing beside his father with Haruhi now in his arms holding her like she is going to vanish.

She smiles softly at his actions glaring at everyone else in the room as she speaks sharply "explain what the fuck is going on now" it is Tamaki who speaks first surprisingly "you've been comatose for a whole week now, you didn't come to school, Skull-sensei wouldn't tell us anything so we searched everywhere for you, we found out from your grandfather yesterday that this is where your house is, so we came to see how you were doing, but no one would let any of us besides the twins near you, and today... Mori and Honey had had enough of not being able to make sure you were really okay so...".

He trails off looking uncomfortable and pale, she connects the dots together and sighs gently into Rin's shoulder "honestly did you have to make such a big deal over the fact my family was doing what their meant to when one of their two sky's aren't able to defend themselves?, you need to understand that this world is different from the one you left behind".

She gazes at both dog demons coldly "I would've never thought that you two would be so reckless and foolish, given what you are as well as the fact you know what happens when clans close ranks during times of emergency, a famiglia is no different from your family when shit hits the fan, so I'll forgive you for the lack judgement on your parts Mori, Honey, but you need to act like this is a yokai clan you do not get into our affairs nor do you cause trouble, you are guests not members of the family".

Both of them look truly ashamed of their actions and bow deeply to their hosts "we apologize for the damage and trouble we caused, we'll return to Japan immediately for..." Tsuna rolls into the room with Reborn, Nana and Ryoji beside him "what are you two talking about, why would you leave?, aren't you staying for the bachelorette and bachelor parties? and for the wedding in two weeks?".

The mafia members start laughing at the fact that both of the dog demons thought they had to leave, because Haruhi is cranky from waking up from her week long nap, Hatori lets Reborn heal his hand before helping Jake up and Nana calms Skull down with the promise of more cake.

Rin feels Haruhi smiles into his shoulder and he chuckles fondly " takashi, mitsukuni, we aren't letting you leave until after the wedding, so stop beating yourselves up about causing a little bit of trouble for a good reason, anyone of us would have done the same thing, had Haruhi been at your family's home hell we probably would've killed you all just to get to her, so stop forget about what Haruhi said, she is just crazy after waking up from her comatose state plus the pregnancy hormones, ...shit".

He looks at the woman in his arms and sees nothing but pure love shining brightly in her eyes, as she kisses his lips softly before laying her head back onto his shoulder "I had to find out at some point didn't I?, besides now we can start planing the baby shower after our honeymoon". The news that Haruhi is pregnant has everyone in a frenzy of hope, joy, tears and drinking.

Yes all in all not a bad day to wake up, chaos and her family go hand in hand, now if only Rin would let her have a slice of Nana's cake before his sister and her brother eat it all, Tsuna and Skull really love cake...

-line break-

The twins watch as their older brother glares at Hatori and Reborn his tone reflects his what to leave "why am I here instead of working or something else, anywhere else but at your double bachelor party?" the other male hosts can almost see the irritation rolling off the vindice leader in waves.

Reborn smirks evilly "your wife and you aren't officially married Rin, so this is just as much for you as it is for us, now stop bitching about not being able to cuddle with Haruhi and take the damm shot already".

Growling at being found out for his true plans, he really doesn't want to drink he wants to cuddle with what's his Damnit!, but she is busy and he is trapped here so irritated yet defeated he takes the shot of whiskey like a pro.

Curiosity gets the best of them, so kaoru and hikaru tug on his coat getting their big brother's attention, as they say together hopefully "Rin-Onii-Sama can we try some too?" the adults and the older teenagers in the backyard all start blinking in confusion, curiosity or realization.

Rin really try's not to laugh at the boys innocent question, even while he pets their hair gently "no dice kiddo's your only 12 and Ryōji would murder me if he finds out I gave you anything alcoholic, why don't you ask Jaeger over there for some of what he likes to drink it's nonalcoholic, the trick with most clouds is to appear as small, cute and defenseless as possible".

The twins share a look between themselves and soon leave to ask Jaeger for something to drink, Rin and the older adults all try so hard not laugh, when the vindice cloud blinks sleepily at the twin 12 year olds in front of him "can we try some too?".

Jaeger is very tired from working three times more then his normal amount being Bermuda for a whole week sucked horribly, he didn't get any sleep at all.

So seeing two small defenseless little red haired fox like children asking for his drink, he snaps his fingers using his night flames to bring two more glasses, and begins pouring some of the clear liquid into the glasses before sitting down the half empty bottle no longer holding a label because it's so old.

And carefully gathers the boys into his arms placing them onto his lap so they can reach the glasses and keeps an eye on them so they don't fall out of his loose hold.

Hikaru takes a drink of the clear liquid and the second it's down his throat he quickly shares a look with Kaoru who has the same look of confusion on his face, so Hikaru turns to the man holding onto them protectively "what is this stuff?".

The sleepy cloud blinks slowly at the question gold eyes flickering to his sky who looks amused by the fact he is sharing with two little foxes "liquified melatonin mixed with water" well... that explains the water taste at least, not minding the drink they help Jaeger finish off the homemade brew.

And soon enough Rin is taking Blackmail pictures along with Viper of his cloud cuddling on the porch swing with the twins safely in his arms as the three of them are knocked out cold and sleeping peacefully.

It is actually kinda cute and he wonders how the rest of the family is going to react to the cute site when Rin puts the pictures every where later tonight for them to find tomorrow morning, there are going to be so many pictures that not even Jaeger can burn them all before at least half the family sees them.

Hatori and Reborn turn to look at the very confused host club as to why the twins are sleeping in that man's arms and why no one seems to care.

"don't worry about the twins their safe just taking a nap with Rin's cloud Jaeger who like Tsuna's cloud Kyoya, also holds a protectiveness towards small defenseless creatures children included and Skull has the same instinct as well, but the two couldn't be anymore safe then they are right now, even asleep Jaeger could kill any threat before they even get within ten feet of the twins".

Reborn smirks evilly "Hatori's right about them being safest with Jaeger, I wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't want them to leave Italy after their little bonding time, Ryōji better be careful because Jaeger may just end up being the twins new favorite person, that cloud should really settle down and start a family already with how good he is with children...".

The sun trails off thinking of the woman who could possibly handle the vindice cloud as a husband, and soon enough Hatori is giving the desired phone number to the hitman, the two old friends sharing cold yet interested smirks at their plan to get the cloud hitched.

-Bachelorette party-

Haruhi glares at all the empty bottles and the unconscious women, muttering underneath her breath about alcohol and drunks.

Her father's lover Touya brings her a piece of cake and some tea, silver eyes shining brightly with joy "it is hard to think that I'll be a grandmother of more little one's, I thought four was enough between Ryōji and i's children, how's the morning sickness?".

Growling underneath her breath again she doesn't answer to busy eating to feed the life growing inside her, Touya doesn't seem to mind though her gray hair swaying as she laughs good natured "that bad hmm.., well hopefully Rin is being good and helping you as best as he can, your cravings should start in another week or so I bet that'll be fun for you, your husband can basically teleport to get you the oddest things that you are craving that hour".

Haruhi finish's her cake and drinks the tea before speaking "I wonder how he'll react to my cravings at two in the morning in the rain? Rin hates the rain so it'll be fun to see his reaction to his soon to be new job".

Tsuna returns to their table with Nana and Ryōji, Kyoya sleeping nearby just in case, although the cloud doesn't seem to mind the fact Blackfell and Aleu are curled around him also sleeping.

The wheelchair bound sky smiles softly at his sister knowing that she has no idea about what the family has planed, her boys are also helping out with the plan they need all hands on deck for this secret mission.

He is brought back to reality when Touya grins at him warmly from her new place in Ryōji's arms "so Tsu when are you and Reborn planing to have little one's?".

Nana laughs at the cherry red blush on her sons face as he smiles sheepishly "we've talked about adoption a few times in the past but for now we don't have any plans for children, maybe in a year or two when things calm down in the mafia world, we've been so busy this year between forming alliances and defending our territory, that we hasn't been able to make time for much else, and children need a lot of attention and care so it's best we wait for a little while longer".

Nana is kinda disappointed with the fact she won't be spoiling any grandchildren any time soon, but she is still happy for her son Nana was worried with his recent injuries that Reborn would not want to stay beside him, even though they've been together for two years.

However she is very much glad that the hitman asked for Tsuna's hand in marriage instead of leaving her son due to him being wheelchair bound for life.

Although she thinks that Tsuna's request for her to give him away instead of his father is an odd one, but her husband is apparently missing in action and no one can find him so she doesn't mind doing his job for their son, she raised him by herself after all and took all the gossip from the neighborhood about her absent or imaginary husband never being home.

So when Tsuna asked her to give him away she didn't hesitate to say yes.

-line break-

The graveyard is decorated with a fresh bouquet on each grave, a whole bunch of candles though out the whole of the cemetery with the different flame types burning instead of normal flames, and the wedding aisle outlined with glass jars filled with fireflies.

Tamaki is playing a wedding song on the piano that is outside the cemetery fence, on eye on his work the other on the wedding.

Kirimi is the flower girl, Lambo is the ring barer and Rin is in his full uniform without the bandages acting as the priest.

Hatori and Reborn are standing at the altar wearing matching black suits only difference being their flame respective undershirts, they are standing opposite of each other waiting for the brides.

Tsuna is wearing a white pin striped suit, orange roses weaves into his wheelchair with Nana rolling him slowly down aisle keeping up Skull who is wearing a dark purple silk dress with her hair down holding a bouquet of purple lilies.

Haruhi is actually Hatori's best man while Fon is Reborn's, Viper is Skulls bridesmaid and Chrome is Tsuna's.

Viper and Haruhi thought it would be funny to switch their roles for the wedding, and it is very interesting indeed to see the reactions of a male bridesmaid and female best man who ear actually dressed up for their parts, Haruhi wearing a tieless black suit and Viper wearing a hooded black dress.

The vindice leader smiles at the two couples standing before him at the altar on their happy, his tone is silky yet serious as he begins to speak.

"We are gathered in our cemetery today both living and dead members here, to witness four of our dear family members as they exchange rings and vows of love in holy matrimony, if anyone wants to ruin the wedding today say something or else shut up and hold your issues forever".

No one dares to speak up after all, who here would be stupid enough to ruin the wedding?, Rin is about to get on with the ceremony when a wild dirt covered blonde idiot appears in front of the crowd "I object...!".

Silence there is only utter silence until Rin speaks his tone emotionless "to which union?" iemitsu growls at the question because it should be clear which he is not alright with!, the not so young lion basically yells at the top of his lungs.

"I object to the union of my son Tsuna and Reborn!, Vongola needs blood heirs not adopted bastards!" Tsuna takes ahold of Reborns hand tightly stopping the hitman from doing something stupid like wasting bullets on a dead man.

Soon the whole wedding reciprocation watches with baited breath as the wheelchair bound sky's eyes begin to close and he smiles much to kindly "then divorce my mother and go have more children iemitsu, if your so worried about vongola's future regarding blood relations, I said it before I took up the mantel and I'll say it clearly again for the whole family and all our allies to hear this time".

Kyoya, Chrome and Lambo all draw slightly closer to their sky instinctively, as Tsuna states though the illusion of a kind smile "I don't care about blood relations and I'll burn Vongola to the ground before I start caring, leave iemitsu because today I am going to marry the **Man** I love and you were never invited to the wedding to begin with".

iemitsu leaves oh does he leave and doesn't look back, not at his crying wife and not at his bastard gay of a son nor the sadistic bastard who corrupted him.

Rin shakes his head slowly very irritated at the interruption, looking at both Tsuna and Reborn waiting for the go ahead before continuing the ceremony.

"Alright lets get back to the matter at hand, do you vow to love your chosen partner, to cherish, protect hold them in both sickness and health, do you take this person as your lawfully wedded spouse in this life and the next".

In unison the four people the two happy couples nod their heads as they stated whole heartedly "I do" Rin smiles warmly at the four of them "then with the power vested in me, I pronounce you married under mafia law, you may now kiss your spouse".

Tsuna lets Reborn lift him out of his wheelchair as they share their first married kiss, while Skull grabs Hatori's tie pulling the Doctor into a slow yet gentle kiss.

Then not long afterwards Tsuna and Skull share slightly evil looks between themselves as the plan is set into motion.

Many blush when Tsuna allows his new husband to roll his left pant leg up to his upper thigh revealing a orange and black wedding garter, which the hitman skillfully pulls off with nothing but his teeth.

Then together as one with no luck needed, Reborn tosses the garter at the same time Skull throws her wedding bouquet which was hidden underneath an illusion the whole time, and is actually a bouquet of black roses and orange lilies.

Haruhi blinks a few times when she somehow ends up catching the bouquet even though she wasn't even trying too, Rin looks amused at the fact that the garter landed on his hat.

The pair gives the two grinning couples blank stares "you planned for this to happen didn't you" she followes up with "why else would both of us catch the wedding traditions instead of anyone else here".

They don't even look remotely sorry for what their doing, in fact it gets worse as Iori appears from thin air standing behind the altar wearing traditional buddhist priest robes complete with a khakkhara war staff.

The kitsune grins happily at the bears in the cemetery "quiet the great place for a wedding, now would the groom be so kind as to come to the altar while the bride is being given away?".

Rin just rolls with it tossing a shocked wife eyed Haruhi the garter as he does as requested, Haruhi is brought out of her stupor by Tamaki's piano playing to a funeral song like wedding march, Ryoji smiles warmly at his oldest daughter holding her arm while she hurries to put on the garter while not dropping the bouquet.

After the suit wearing bride is finally finished, Ryoji has the honor of walking his daughter down the aisle and giving her away to the only man he trusts with her heart, shaking hands with his soon to be officially son in law and returning to his lovers side where they watch their oldest daughter get married by her grandfather himself.

Iori smirks softly tone teasing "would the bridesmaid and best man please take their places beside their respective person" Jaeger takes his place as his sky's best man with his two little fox kits standing in as their sisters twin bridesmaids.

Haruhi almost laughs at the site of her twin brothers wearing matching mini versions of Jaeger's uniform, she is going to need to have a talk with the vindice cloud later on about the fact he cannot keep Kaoru or hikaru and that they need to go home at some point.

Seeing as all the pieces are gathered he gets on with the ceremony "of there are any objections to this union speak now and die or stay silent and live".

No a single person speaks hell not a single living creature makes a sound, so happily Iori continues foreword "bermuda von veckenschtein, Haruhi Fujioka, do you two promise to love each other, to hold, cherish, protect, kill, fight, live, die, and survive for no one else besides each other, do you vow to hold each other close in sickness, death and health so long as the universe lives?".

It was never really about vows, promises or words with them but they speak them honestly anyways "we do now and always" Iori begins to disappear from view as he speaks his final lines for the wedding ceremony to be official "then by the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife forever, little granddaughter mine you may kiss the groom now"

Haruhi doesn't need to be told by her own grandfather, she simply pulls her official husband down into a loving kiss as their gathered family erupted into massive chaos and happiness at not one wedding not two but three weddings in a single night.

-line break-

With all three of the happy couples sharing the same lovely Italian cream cake for the respective traditional bites, and the after wedding party is utterly fantastic chaos, and due to the fact she isn't allowed to drink alcohol, Haruhi decides to play a rather cruel prank on her father with Rin's help of course.

Rin tosses the garter towards a unsuspecting Ryoji while Haurhi runs by Touya basically throwing the bouquet into the older woman's arms.

And many members of the family look at the two veterans as they lock eyes then look at the item in the others hold and then turn away blushing brightly with the reality of the next wedding is probably going to be their own.

Touya heads for the back porch batting her eyes slightly and Ryoji is already to far into his relationship with the woman to deny her silent request.

Kaoru and Hikaru snicker softly to each other at the fact their father is so deeply love whipped by their mother that it's really fun to watch.

Haruhi pulls her brothers into a tight hug happy they liked her prank, and soon enough Rin comes back to steal her away from the party for some alone time on top of the mansion roof.

Laying down in each other's arms they watch the stars in silence for a good while, after a little while longer she smiles warmly at the bandage free face of the man who is her cloud and now officially her lawful husband.

He has a hand resting protectively on her stomach with his coat acting as a blanket shielding them both from the wind "we should be mad at all of them for pulling out the rug on us, but...".

Gently rubbing her stomach being mindful of his claws as not to hurt her or their unborn child, he chuckles fondly "but... it was past time we made it official, plus it saved us from Planning the wedding ourselves, now we can spend the time helping your with their own wedding plans".

She laughs happily at his words cuddling farther into his side, as she notices Rin's gaze as he looks at her with emotion filled molten gold eyes, she is almost able to see how he views her though his own eyes, just from the pure loyalty and love in his gaze.

Haruhi Saya nothing about that though, instead she looks away looking up at the stars "our baby should we start thinking of names now or later?".

For a few minutes he is silent not saying anything about his wife's question, until he speaks curiously "what about Kenshin? or Yuki?".

Thinking about the two names she smiles warmly "I'll add them to the list" from the shadows unnoticed by the youngsters Iori smiles at their baby naming antics and disappears from the area completely, although his ears are still burning with the sound of ringing bells he may need to get that checked out soon...

Thank you very much for reading and please review.


End file.
